


The Time Alec Eventually Got A Boyfriend (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Background Character Death, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki





	The Time Alec Eventually Got A Boyfriend (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec Eventually Got A Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335952) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



Alec sostuvo la mano de Max mientras subía las escaleras con él, asegurándose de que lo agarrara con firmeza si comenzaba a caerse. Cuando doblaron la esquina de la escalera, se escuchó un grito desde arriba. —¡Oh, mírate! —Alec levantó la mirada y vio a Magnus apoyado en la puerta, haciendo una mueca sobre la cara superior de Max. —Qué gran chico, subiendo las escaleras solo, —dijo, y cuando Max llegó al escalón superior, Magnus aplaudió por él, arrodillándose para que Max pudiera correr y abrazarlo.

—¡Lo hice!, —Exclamó Max emocionado, mirando a Alec desde donde estaba, abrazando a Magnus por el cuello en una forma que tenía que asfixiar al pobre tipo, a pesar de que no se estaba quejando. —Papi, ¿lo has visto?

Alec sonrió. —Bueno, yo estaba justo a tu lado, así que sí, seguro que sí, —dijo, y Magnus le lanzó una mirada de reproche por burlarse de su propio hijo. Alec se aclaró la garganta. —Magnus, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?, —Preguntó, y Magnus debió haber visto algo en sus ojos porque se levantó, revolviendo el cabello de Max.

—Maxi, ve a ver si puedes encontrar al presidente Miau. Le agradas más que a mí y temo que se haya escapado de mí hoy, —dijo, y Max asintió con seriedad, pasando corriendo a Magnus a su apartamento. Magnus miró a Alec, quien subió el último escalón, bajando la voz mientras hablaba.

—Anoche un brujo fue atacado y asesinado junto con su esposo, —dijo en voz baja, para que Max no pudiera oírlos. —El Instituto aún no ha hecho declaraciones formales al respecto porque quieren determinar quién se dirige a Submundo, pero ese es el cuarto turista que resulta ser un Subterráneo que fue asesinado este mes, y esta vez también fue asesinado un Mundano, ahora están empezando a tomarlo en serio.

La cara de Magnus perdió algo de su color y dejó escapar un débil suspiro. —¿Quién era ella?, —Preguntó, y Alec trató de recordar.

—Ana algo. Ella era de Alemania. Ella y su esposo acaban de irse de vacaciones, nada relacionado con el mundo subterráneo. Sin embargo, es el primer brujo. Tuvimos esos dos vampiros de España y ese hombre lobo de California la semana pasada, —murmuró Alec. —Nadie sabe que te lo dije, así que no dejes que mi nombre se mezcle, pero sé que podrías escuchar cosas que ninguno de nosotros podría, incluso con todos los contactos de Isabelle. —Alec miró más allá de Magnus con preocupación en sus ojos. —Hasta el momento son turistas, pero quién sabe quién podría ser el próximo. Hay tan pocos brujos viviendo al aire libre, me pone nervioso sacarlo. Definitivamente no lo dejaré salir con mis hermanos. Confío en ellos con mi vida, pero no quiero confiar en nadie más que en mí con su vida.

—Magnus su frotó el brazo reconfortantemente. —Está bien, Alexander. —Él sonrió cálidamente. —Además. No eres el nombre menos conocido en el Submundo. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un niño brujo. Si vinieran tras él, tendrían que ser suicidas.

Alec no fue consolado sin embargo. —El asesinato/suicidio ocurre todo el tiempo, —agregó y Magnus hizo una mueca. Alec suspiró. —De todos modos, lamento arrojarte todo esto, pero pensé que deberías saberlo...

—No, por supuesto, —dijo Magnus con firmeza. —Ser un gran brujo viene con sus responsabilidades. Es mi deber saber qué violencia se está haciendo contra los Subterráneos en esta ciudad. Hiciste lo correcto. —Él sonrió. —Ahora, ¿estamos listos para dejar que el pequeño tenga algo de tiempo de el juego mágico, o necesitas algo más?

Alec se relajó un poco y asintió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. —Dirige el camino.

~

Magnus había estado ayudando a Alec con la magia de Max desde hacía casi un año, y se acercaba el segundo cumpleaños de Max, y Alec todavía se encontraba absolutamente sin aliento cuando veía a Magnus y Max haciendo magia juntos. Claro, el control de Max sobre su magia era casi inexistente, por lo que a veces se ponía peligroso, pero Magnus podía guiar la magia de Max con la suya y, en momentos como este, Alec se sentaba y miraba maravillado cómo Max creaba poco coloreadas y brillante luces de sus pequeñas manos y Magnus las guió astutamente en puntos multicolores alrededor de la sala de estar, a diferencia de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Max rió alegremente y sonrió, corriendo y arrojando al aire pequeñas luces de colores, todo lo cual Magnus guió hábilmente para que no volaran por la habitación y quemasen el papel pintado como lo habían hecho las primeras veces que lo intentaron, antes de Magnus. Logró aprender a captar la magia con la suya. Alec siempre aprovechó cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para aprender un poco. —¿De qué color es ese, Max?, —Preguntó Alec, señalando la luz que venía de la palma de la mano de Max y flotando lentamente en el aire.

—¡Verde!, —Max gritó emocionado, corriendo alrededor de la mesa de café con entusiasmo. —¡Y azul! ¡Como yo!, —Dijo, señalando uno cerca del techo. —¡Y blanco, como Papi!, —Dijo, y Alec sonrió.

—¿Te estas metiendo conmigo por ser tan pálido?, —Bromeó y Max negó con la cabeza, aunque Magnus sonrió.

—Eres más bien de aspecto vampírico algunos días, —bromeó Magnus. —A tu piel no le vendría mal un poco de sol, Cariño. —Los nombres de mascotas de Magnus no eran nada nuevo para Alec, pero todavía se sonrojaba como las primeras veces que Magnus lo llamó cosas así. Sin embargo, Magnus siempre estaba coqueteando. Parecía ser su defecto con todos, así que Alec trató de no dejar que le afectara.

—¡Magnus!, —Exclamó Max, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando de repente sus pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir disparadas de sus manos, llenando la habitación y zumbando rápidamente.

Magnus rápidamente rodó sobre sus rodillas y sostuvo ambas manos a cada lado, chasqueando los dedos en cada mano para congelarlos a ellos y a Max por completo. —Está bien, está bien, —dijo de inmediato, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar Alec. Magnus movió ambas manos dramáticamente y todas las luces desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desenvolvió a Max y gesticuló con gracia con una mano, haciendo que los deditos de Max se curvaran en un puño. Max miró su mano con un pequeño puchero y Magnus sonrió. —Max, —dijo en voz baja, arrastrándose hacia él. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, con las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos mientras enfrentaba a Max de frente.—¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Blueberry?, —Preguntó, y Max asintió rápidamente. —Está bien, voy a dejar que abras tu mano y quiero que intentes realmente hacer una sola luz azul, como tú. Solo piensa realmente duro, está bien, —instruyó. —Piensa en una pequeña luz del mismo color que tú, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Está bien, —estuvo de acuerdo Max, y cuando Magnus levantó su propia mano, enroscándose en un puño, solo para comenzar lentamente a abrirlo un dedo a la vez, la mano de Max hizo lo mismo. En la palma de Magnus, una pequeña luz dorada se encendió y, para gran asombro de Alec, en Max había una pequeña luz azul, el mismo azul oscuro de la piel de Max. —¡Lo hice!, —Max gritó en voz alta, radiante. —¡Papi! ¡Mira! ¡Azul!

Alec asintió ansiosamente. —¡Sí lo hiciste!, —Dijo, incapaz de detener el pequeño y amoroso giro de sus labios mientras miraba a su pequeño y la pequeña luz en su palma. —Eso es tan bueno, Max. Buen trabajo, —reforzó, y Max se rió un poco, mordiendo su otro dedo índice mientras observaba la luz que en realidad controlaba por primera vez.

Magnus hizo un puchero por encima de su hombro hacia Alec. —Heeeey, yo también lo hice, —bromeó y Max asintió muy serio.

—Magnus lo hizo, —dijo, mirando a su padre como si lo estuviese castigando por una vez.

Alec se rió entre dientes. —Buen trabajo, Magnus. Muy bien hecho, —elogió y Magnus fingió revolotear tímidamente.

—¡Oh, mis estrellas, sin embargo, mi pequeño corazón recibirá tantos elogios! —Se volvió hacia Max y carraspeó. —Está bien, Max. Quiero que pruebes una cosa más, ¿de acuerdo? —Él acercó su mano a la de Max. —Haz que la luz se vaya cuando cierres los dedos. Así. —Cerró los dedos y, al hacerlo, la luz se hizo cada vez más tenue hasta que desapareció justo cuando su puño se cerró. —Solo piensa mucho, y piensa en hacerlo cada vez más pequeño y que desaparezca.

La carita de Max se puso muy seria (adorable) mientras se enfocaba realmente en hacer desaparecer su luz mientras cerraba sus deditos. Se las arregló para hacer que la luz desapareciera solo un segundo antes de que sus dedos se cerraran sobre la luz, y levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera olvidado que podía controlarlo en el lapso de algunos minutos. —¡SE FUE!, —Exclamó alegremente, empujando su mano en la cara de Magnus. —¡Se ha ido la luz! —Corrió hacia Alec, agitando su pequeño puño. —¡LA LUZ DE PAPI ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA!

—¡Lo vi! —Alabó Alec, tirando de él en un abrazo. Le besó la cara y le alborotó el cabello. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Max. Eres un chico tan grande, —murmuró, abrazándolo fuerte.

Magnus grácilmente se puso de pie y agarró el brazalete de Max. Lo devolvió a la muñeca de Max mientras Max todavía estaba en los brazos de Alec, y luego se sentó en el sofá junto a Alec. Alec dejó ir a Max y Max se agarró a Magnus, abrazándolo también. Magnus solo acarició su pequeña espalda gentilmente. —Lo hiciste tan bien hoy, Maxi. En poco tiempo, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, —dijo, lo que hizo que Max brillara positivamente bajo sus elogios. El corazón de Alec se derritió solo un poco cuando vio cuánto la alegría de Max afectó a Magnus.

Antes de conocerlo, Alec hubiera pensado que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sería una persona egoísta, lánguida, furtiva, salvaje, con todo el poder e influencia que tenía, y aunque algo no estaba fuera de lugar (Magnus tenía mucha labia y era conocido por ser un fiestero), en su mayor parte Magnus era la persona más genuina, afectuosa y desinteresada que Alec había conocido. Alec había estado preocupado las primeras veces que trajo a Max para desatar sus habilidades mágicas bajo la supervisión de Magnus, que si Magnus rechazaba cualquier pago era una estratagema para mantener una deuda sobre la cabeza de Alec, pero cuanto más lo conocía, más comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Magnus genuinamente quería ayudar a un joven brujo y a su preocupado padre. Magnus estaba tan orgulloso de Max incluso en éxitos no relacionados con la magia, y claramente se preocupaba por el hijo de Alec, y por él, el mismo Alec.

Magnus era un gran amigo. No pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de cosas que no estaban relacionadas con Max o los Subterráneos, pero las pequeñas conversaciones y bromas que tenían entre ellos siempre fueron agradables, y la forma en que ambos se habían conocido, se hizo alguien realmente valorado en su vida. Y, sinceramente, tenían tantas conversaciones largas y profundas sobre Max que Alec sabía que Magnus realmente se preocupaba por él. La mayoría de la gente, incluso ocasionalmente sus hermanos, se hartaban de que Alec le devolviera absolutamente todas las conversaciones a Max, pero Magnus comprendió que todo en la vida de Alec volvía a Max de alguna manera, y nunca pareció molestarse por eso. Max era lo más importante en la vida de Alec y Magnus parecía obtenerlo de una manera que los otros realmente parecían no tener. Alec lo atribuyó a la larga vida de Magnus, llena de experiencias que Isabelle y Jace no tenían. Claramente entendieron que Max era lo más importante para Alec, sin duda, pero simplemente no parecían tener el mismo nivel de comprensión real que Magnus.

Algunas veces Alec quería preguntarle a Magnus si entendía porque había criado a un niño en algún momento, pero sabía que las posibilidades eran que, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido un Mundano el que murió, así que eso sería lo peor de lo que hablaría con Magnus. .

—¿Sabes qué?, —Dijo Alec, apenas capaz de creer lo que iba a decir hasta que lo dijo. —Deberíamos celebrarlo. ¿Quién quiere ir a buscar helado?, —Preguntó, y Max, como era de esperar, prácticamente se lanzó al aire con emoción.

—¿HELADO?! —gritó y Magnus rió sorprendido.

—Guau, alguien ama el helado, ¿eh?, —Preguntó, y Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo sé, darle helado a mi pequeño es probablemente malo, pero incluso mi reprimido Cazador de sombras educa con helados, —dijo y Magnus asintió con una sonrisa divertida. Alec le hizo un gesto. —Mereces algo también, por supuesto. Mi regalo para mis brujos favoritos en un exitoso día mágico.

Magnus le dio una sonrisa genuinamente sorprendida pero encantada. —Bueno, Alexander Lightwood, ¿estás sugiriendo que soy uno de tus brujos favoritos? Me halaga.

Alec no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía, así que se sonrojó un poco, pero se encogió de hombros. —Para ser justos, vosotros dos son los únicos brujos que conozco, —agregó y Magnus sonrió.

—Todavía me llamaste favorito. —Miró sus pantalones blancos y su camisa de color crema y tarareó. —Bueno, algo me dice que el blanco no es el color adecuado para ir a ninguna parte con un pequeño hiperactivo con helado en la mano, —dijo y Alec hizo una mueca al pensar qué podría pasarle a ese atuendo blanco, que parecía ser todo lo que Magnus necesitaba para ver. —Discúlpame, querido, iré a cambiarme y ya vuelvo, —dijo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Alec mientras se ponía de pie, caminaba detrás del sofá y se cambiaba.

Alec se estremeció cuando las yemas de los dedos de Magnus se arrastraron por sus hombros y sus uñas simplemente se deslizaron por el cuello de Alec al pasar.

~

Alec llevó a Max, a quien Magnus había engañado gentilmente por su caminata muy visible, en un paseo a cuestas mientras maniobraban para atravesar a los peatones. Magnus los llevó a su heladería favorita en el vecindario, hablando un kilómetro por minuto durante todo el camino acerca de los mejores sabores y coberturas. —Solo digo, el pistacho es una nuez, y el helado no debe tener sabor a nuez, en el mejor de los casos debe acentuarse con nueces, —dijo Magnus con firmeza.

—A Papi le gusta el helado raro, —dijo Max y Magnus miró a Alec con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh si? ¿De qué tipo?, —Le preguntó a Alec, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Alec le hizo cosquillas en la pierna a Max, sonriendo cuando Max chilló. —No es raro, —defendió. —Me gusta que agreguen fresas frescas al helado de café.

Magnus lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo blasfemo. —Eso suena horrible. Guau. Max, tu padre está claramente loco, —dijo, girando su dedo alrededor de su sien, lo que hizo reír a Max.

—Sí, bueno, a Max le gusta el helado de plátano con M&M, —acusó Alec, mirando a Max, quien se inclinó sobre su cabeza cuando la inclinó.

Magnus emitió un dramático y jadeante sonido, aferrándose a su pecho. —¡Max, eso es tan raro como tu Papi! Gah, tengo que presentarles cosas normales, como masa para galletas, galletas y crema, o masa de galletas de mantequilla de maní ...

—Me parece que te gustan las galletas, —dijo Alec y Magnus se rió.

—Efectivamente, —admitió. —Compraré todos los ingredientes para hacer galletas y terminaré comiendo la masa antes de que realmente las cocine emparedando la masa entre oreos.

Alec hizo una mueca. —Parece que deberías estar un poco más gordito, —bromeó. —Mucho azúcar.

Max asintió muy serio. —El tío Jace dizo que el azúcar de lotsa te hace engordar.

—Es 'dijo', —Alec corrigió rápidamente. —Y sí, el tío Jace está en lo cierto, Maxi. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre come aperitivos azucarados antes de comer algo que cocinara la tía Izzy, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó, y Max asintió con seriedad.

—Porque hace que los dolores de barriga sucedan, —estuvo de acuerdo Max firmemente.

Magnus los miró con curiosidad, pero no planteó la pregunta, porque habían llegado a la heladería.

Cuando cruzaron la línea para comprar su helado, Alec pagó por los tres antes de que Magnus pudiera detenerlo. —Alec, pagaba yo, —se quejó Magnus y Alec negó con la cabeza, sonriendo en silencio.

—Te pedí que te unieras a nosotros, así que mi trato. —Alec agarró un puñado de servilletas, ya sabiendo el lío que iba a hacer Max. Se sentaron y Max hizo manos graciosas en su cono de helado. —Está bien, te dejaré alimentarte, pero ten cuidado, —acentuó Alec.

—Está bien, Papi, —dijo Max, y luego procedió a meter la cara directamente en el helado, poniéndolo en su nariz y mejillas mientras tomaba un bocado gigante. —Mmmmmm nom nom nom, —dijo, y Alec resopló, abofeteándose en la cara.

—Lo sabía. Yo tenía razón, —dijo, mirando a Max con un movimiento de cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Magnus rió disimuladamente, comiendo una cucharada de su propio helado. —Cariño, sé honesto, es demasiado lindo para enojarte, —acusó Magnus y Alec sonrió tímidamente, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. Magnus observó, sonriendo todo el tiempo, mientras Max lograba untar helado tan arriba en su cara que estaba en las puntas de su cabello. —Blueberry, vas a necesitar un baño completo después de esto, no solo para que Papi te limpie la cara, —dijo y Max solo le dio una mirada inocente como si no tuviera idea de lo que Magnus estaba hablando... y luego se llenó su cara con helado de nuevo.

—Oh, no te preocupes demasiado, querido, porque lo perderás un día antes de que pase demasiado tiempo. —Alec se volvió hacia la pareja de ancianos en la mesa contigua a la de ellos y vio que la mujer estaba mirando a Magnus con una 'dulce’ expresión de anciana. —Nunca se sabe qué tan rápido crecen hasta que ya pasó.

Magnus miró a Max, luego a la anciana y sonrió nerviosamente. —Oh, él no es... no soy...

Su marido cortó a Magnus mientras les daba una dulce mirada a los tres. —¡Oh, es verdad! Parece que ayer estuvimos llevando a nuestra hija a tomar un helado, tan joven como una familia como ustedes tres, —dijo con una profunda sonrisa. —Ahora tenemos nietos que están casi listos para comenzar sus propias familias.

—Ahora esa es una espera, —dijo la señora con una risita. —Cuando ustedes tengan nietos, empieza la verdadera diversión, porque los arruinan y dejan que sus padres se preocupen por las partes difíciles de criar a los niños, porque ya habrán dedicado su tiempo a la disciplina y demás. —Ella se derritió positivamente mientras le sonreía a Max. —¡Aunque tu pequeño parece tan bien educado!

Alec se rió torpemente. —Um, gracias. En su mayoría, está demasiado absorto en su postre como para ser malo, —respondió, mirando a Magnus, quien se veía más que un poco sorprendido e incómodo, pasando por la sonrisa masiva y pánico en su rostro.

—Oh, los dejaremos solos, —dijo el esposo a sabiendas. —Es tan agradable ver a una pareja joven y a su bebé pasar una tarde juntos en la heladería.

Después de que los viejos siguieron adelante, Alec finalmente miró a Magnus, quien estaba mirando su taza de helado vacía. —Lo siento. Eso fue realmente extraño. Sé que tiene que ser súper extraño.

Magnus finalmente levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza. —No, está bien. —Miró a Max, que ahora estaba crujiendo el cono de su helado, casi terminado con todo. —Supongo que no es tan común entre Mundanos que un padre joven salga a tomar helado con su pequeño y solo un amigo durante la tarde.

—Probablemente, —dijo Alec, haciendo una mueca. —No sé mucho sobre los Mundanos, sin embargo. Aparte del hecho de que realmente les gusta el entretenimiento ruidoso. Te lo juro, no puedes ir a una tienda de Mundanos sin la reproducción de música o la televisión en algún lado. ¿Qué pasa con ellos y el ruido?

Magnus ladeó una ceja. —¿No ves la televisión o escuchas música?, —Preguntó, y Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Sé las canciones que mis padres me cantaron cuando era pequeño, y tenemos orquestas y cosas en Idris, y tengo algo de esa música que toco cuando Max no puede dormir, pero no tenemos el tipo de música se escucha venir de los coches y tiendas de los Mundanos. Y no tenemos televisores en absoluto, —dijo, y Magnus negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Quieres decir que Max no ha visto Barrio Sésamo? ¡Dios mío, no hay programas educativos para niños, y ya tiene dos! Es trágico. Eso es muy triste. —Magnus quedó sin aliento. —¡Dios mío, nunca has visto Encontrando a Nemo!, —Exclamó, agarrando su pecho dramáticamente.—Alexander, la próxima vez que traigas a Max a mi casa, haremos magia y luego nos sentaremos y veremos dibujos animados, ¿está bien? Vosotros dos, tienen que hacerlo. No puedo, en conciencia, permitir que un niño de dos años en el siglo XXI se pierda el entretenimiento de los niños. ¡Es imperativo para el desarrollo infantil! Hay una razón por la cual los niños en estos días se desarrollan y crecen más rápido que cuando yo nací. Los niños de hoy en día saben leer cuando tienen tres o cuatro años, y mis padres nunca pudieron leer.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Jugamos con bloques de letras y esas cosas. Enseño a mi hijo colores, letras y verbos correctos. Simplemente lo estoy haciendo personalmente, no con programas de televisión.

—¡Pero los programas de televisión los hacen retener mejor!, —Dijo Magnus con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo. —¡Oh, sí, voy a descargar todas las cosas que puedo encontrar para mostrarle la próxima semana! Nos divertiremos mucho, Alec, Max aprenderá mucho.

Alec suspiró y negó con la cabeza, aunque su sonrisa dejaba en claro que en realidad no estaba molesto. —Lo que sea que digas, Magnus. Tú eres su 'maestro', después de todo.

—¡Maravilloso! —Magnus se acercó y alborotó el cabello de Max. —Pequeñín, te divertirás mucho, simplemente no puedo esperar.

~

Alec le dio a Magnus una mirada de disculpa que bordeaba los ojos de cachorro cuando abrió la puerta, y Magnus frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver a un niño a cada lado de Alec. —Bueno, o lo he perdido, o hay el doble de la cantidad normal de niños hoy, —dijo, mirando entre el niño a la izquierda de Alec y el bebé a su derecha. —Alexander, querido, ¿has notado la sombra extra que tienes hoy?

—Lo siento mucho, —destacó Alec. —Mis padres están en la ciudad y trajeron a mi hermanito y cuando me preguntó a dónde iba, básicamente me exigió que viniera conmigo y me dijo que me seguiría si no lo dejaba, y preferiría traerlo. que arriesgarse a que intente recorrer el metro solo, —dijo, mirando al chico rubio junto a él.

Magnus sonrió. —Bueno, entra, supongo. —Lideró el camino de regreso al salón y le guiñó el ojo por encima del hombro. —Sé la verdad, te sentías en inferioridad numérica, por lo que tenías que traer un Nephilim extra.

—¡Quería ver a Max Dos aprendiendo magia!, —Dijo el niño con entusiasmo, y Magnus se detuvo y se volvió, arqueando una ceja al pequeño.

—¿Max Dos?, —Preguntó, y el chico asintió ansiosamente.

—Sí, soy Max Uno, —dijo, y Magnus recordó que, sí, por supuesto, Alec le había dicho que su hermano y su pequeño tenían el mismo nombre.

Levantó la vista hacia Alec con una sonrisa. —Oh hey, recuerdo esa historia. Por supuesto por supuesto. Bueno, Max Uno, —dijo, decidiendo seguir con eso sin importar cuánto se encogiera Alec. —Tu querido sobrino no es tanto 'aprender' magia, sino aprender a controlar su magia, —explicó, tendiéndole la mano a su alumno favorito. —Hablando de eso, lamento ignorarte durante tanto tiempo, Blueberry, —dijo, y Max sonrió alegremente, corriendo para pasar por su mano y golpear su pierna, abrazándola fuertemente mientras lo miraba.

—¡Está bien! —Max agarró la mano de su tío. —¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Quiero mostrarte!, —Dijo, empujando al niño mayor hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá con una mirada divertida.

Magnus se rió suavemente, yendo a arrodillarse con Max en el lugar que había despejado empujando la mesa de café fuera del camino. —Max Uno está realmente de suerte hoy, porque te hice una promesa, Alexander, —dijo mientras Alec se unía a su hermano. —Después de un momento mágico con Max, le presentaré a la televisión, —dijo y Max Uno parecía emocionado.

—¡¿Tienes televisión?! ¡Genial! —Dijo entusiasmado. —¡Oh amigo, algunos de los niños mayores siempre que estoy en un Instituto que no está en Idris tengo internet y pido cómics todo el tiempo, y uno de ellos tenía películas en su habitación, así que vimos tantas películas de superhéroes!

Alec se giró y lo miró con severidad. —¿Papi y mamá te permitieron ver películas de superhéroes?, —Preguntó, y Max puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan aburrido, Alec, ¿nunca has pasado por las pantallas grandes en Time Square y querías ver las películas en los carteles?, —Exigió, dándole a su hermano mayor una mirada inexpresiva.

Alec se encogió de hombros. —¿Realmente no? Vi algunas películas cuando era más joven. No me gusto mucho. Los Mundanos son los únicos que se aburren lo suficiente como para mirar películas y televisión todo el tiempo

Magnus se burló. —Habla por ti mismo, Señor Aguafiestas, —dijo, y Max Uno rió sorprendido, mirando a Magnus con impaciencia. Magnus tenía la sensación de que Alec era realmente el hermano ‘aburrido’ pero no era un gran problema, especialmente cuando era tan lindo. —Bueno, Max Dos, —dijo, haciéndole cosquillas a Max para que se riera del nombre. —¿Listo para quitarte esa pulsera? Vamos a mostrarle a Max Uno lo que puedes hacer, —dijo, y Max le tendió la muñeca para que Magnus pudiera quitarle la pulsera para que pudieran practicar la magia juntos.

Fue menos impactante de lo que esperaba cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que había venido a disfrutar su tiempo con Max cada semana más que cualquier otra cosa que él hiciera.

~

—Ahora eso es simplemente ridículo, —dijo Alec, mirando la televisión con una expresión de sorpresa. Hizo un gesto hacia el televisor con su mano. —¿Eso es ser un vampiro?— Se burló. —¿Y por qué está enseñando a los niños a contar, los vampiros...

—Para los mundanos no son reales, —le recordó Max, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —En serio, Alec, ¿nunca has visto una película de Drácula? ¿O leiste un libro sobre vampiros? Hay un buen manga...

Magnus se atragantó con su té. —Hey, el manga de vampiros por lo general no es para niños pequeños, Dios mío, ¿quién te compra esto?, —Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Max resopló, cambiando al bebé Max en su regazo para que pudiera volverse hacia la TV. —Tengo once años, —enfatizó.

—Y esas cosas definitivamente están llenas de cosas que no son para niños de once años, —dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa descarada sobre su hombro. Miró a Alec. —Tu hermano necesita una mejor supervisión.

Alec se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente. Él se queda con nuestros padres o con tutores, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Jace, Izzy y yo estuvimos solos la mayor parte del tiempo después de cumplir los diez años y adoptamos a Jace, porque mi madre dijo que yo era lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarlos.

—¿Y sin embargo, ella argumentó que no eras lo suficientemente responsable como para tener a Max Dos?, —Preguntó Max, girándose para mirarlo sorprendido.

Alec suspiró. —Sí, bueno, ya sabes es Mamá. Ella nunca lo abrazó. Ni una sola vez, —señaló. —Él es su nieto y ella todavía finge que ni siquiera está en el Instituto. Si lo hiciera a mi manera, también estarías en el Instituto conmigo, —dijo y, cuando Max se giró, Magnus pudo ver una expresión triste en los ojos de Alec mientras miraba la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano.

—¡PAPIII! —Magnus miró para ver qué tenía tan emocionado a Max y estaba apuntando al televisor, mirando a Alec. —¡Papi, mira! ¡Azul como yo!, —Dijo emocionado, rebotando en el regazo de su tío mientras volvía al televisor.

Alec hizo una mueca ligeramente asustada y se giró hacia Magnus, susurrando, —¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Magnus rió disimuladamente, acariciando a Alec en la rodilla mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. —¡Eso Max es el Monstruo de las Galletas, es azul como tú!

—¡Obtuvo galletas cuadradas!, —Dijo Max felizmente. —¡Quiero comer galletas cuadradas! —Antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, el Monstruo de las Galletas recogió otra galleta y Max se rió. —¡Triángulo, también!

Alec miró a Max sorprendido. —No creía que conocieras los triángulos, —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y encantada, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a Max mientras señalaba las otras galletas en forma de círculo y estrella. —¡Hurra! Eso es tan bueno, —dijo Alec, extendiendo la mano para despeinar su cabello. —Eres un chico tan inteligente, Blueberry.

Max rió hasta que chilló cuando el Monstruo de las Galletas engulló todas las galletas. —Es gracioso, —dijo Max, mirando a Alec. —¡Y azul!

Magnus miró a Alec para ver su reacción y su aliento tartamudeó en su garganta cuando vio la mirada desenfrenada de total y completa adoración en los ojos de Alec mientras miraba a su hijo. Magnus había visto muchas veces cuánto Alec amaba a su pequeño, pero nunca dejaba de hacer que su corazón se sacudiera un poco en su pecho al ver lo bueno que era su padre Alexander Lightwood. Tan equivocado como habían sido sus padres el ponerlo en una posición así, tal vez no estaban tan equivocados sobre que Alec fuera el responsable y afectuoso, porque Magnus nunca había sido testigo de un padre más natural que él. Seguramente no ayudó al pequeño temblor en Magnus que Alec hubiera adoptado a un Subterráneo cuando la mayoría de los Cazadores de Sombras preferirían dejarlo a su destino que adoptarlo.

~

Ninguno de los dos pudo decirle que no a Max que quería ver ‘solo un episodio más’ y uno más, así que era casi de noche antes de que Alec finalmente comenzara a irse. —Está bien, Blueberry, ¿necesitas ir al baño antes de irnos?, —Preguntó, y Magnus tuvo que contener una sonrisa cariñosa de lo lindo que era ver a Max de pie a los pies de Alec, mirando a su pequeño niño y hablando con él. Alec era un gigante y Max era tan pequeño para su edad, que era gracioso. Magnus se perdió lo que Max dijo, pero Alec tarareó. —Sí, bueno, vamos a ir al baño de todos modos, —dijo, sacando a Max para llevarlo al baño. Magnus sabía que Alec había comenzado a tratar de entrenar a Max en el baño, pero se había enterado por la exasperación de Alec de que hasta ahora no iba bien.

Magnus no se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba mirándolos hasta que el otro Max dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él sobresaltó a Magnus de su ensoñación. Miró a Max, levantando una ceja cuando descubrió que el niño lo estaba mirando. —¿Sí?, —Preguntó lentamente, y Max inclinó la cabeza, rizos rubios que se movían.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hermano? —Preguntó claramente, y Magnus inmediatamente sintió un sobresalto y un ligero pánico.

—Max...

—No, está bien, —dijo Max rápidamente. —Quiero decir, no creo que Mamá y Papá realmente hayan abierto los ojos todavía, porque ocasionalmente hacen comentarios sobre cómo Alec nunca encontrará una esposa con un bebé brujo, pero no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de mi a mi hermano no le gustan las chicas.

Magnus lo había sospechado un poco, pero también había considerado que podría ser una víctima de las ilusión cuando pensó que Alec podría ser gay. —¿Oh?, —Preguntó con cuidado, y Max puso los ojos en blanco con un movimiento parecido al de Alec.

—¡Nunca mira a ninguna de las chicas en Idris y solo tengo once años y me distraigo por lo bonitas que son algunas de ellas!, —Dijo en un tono que hizo que Magnus se riera levemente antes de poder contenerse. —Nunca mira a las chicas, nunca, y solía sonrojarse cuando él y Jace entrenaban y Jace se quitaba la camisa, pero él solo decía que tenía calor y nadie lo cuestionaba, porque creo que soy más inteligente que todos los demás —Dijo Max de repente, golpeando su barbilla. —Sí, todos los demás son bastante estúpidos.

Magnus tarareó. —Jace, ¿eh? ¿No es ese su Parabatai? —Él hizo una mueca ligeramente asqueada, arrugando la nariz. —¿Y tu hermano?

—Bueno, él es adoptado, pero no te preocupes, —dijo Max rápidamente. —Él realmente ya no hace eso más. Jace es solo nuestro hermano ahora. Así que no pienses que es así, solo te está saliendo contigo porque Jace es su Parabatai.

Magnus suspiró. —Max, mira, si a tu hermano le gustan las chicas, o los chicos, o ambos como a mi, si nunca te ha dicho algo, no deberías hablar de eso a sus espaldas, —reprendió y Max esquivó su cabeza culpable. —Además, no, no soy el novio de tu hermano. Alexander y yo definitivamente no estamos saliendo.

Max sonó escéptico cuando dijo: —Pero lo llamas ‘Cariño’, —mientras lo miraba con absoluta confusión. —Y lo tocas todo el tiempo. Como, en su pierna o en su brazo. A Alec no le gusta que las personas lo toquen. Nunca lo hizo. Y te mira con esa mirada burda y cursi cuando haces magia con Max.

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí, ama a su hijo, —dijo simplemente Magnus. —Tiene esta mirada adorablemente amorosa en su rostro cuando mira a Max, si nunca lo has notado. Se ilumina cada vez que se sorprende de que su pequeño haga magia.

Max negó con la cabeza. —No, definitivamente te estaba mirando a ti, no a Max. —El aliento de Magnus tartamudeó mientras intentaba dar con otra explicación, solo el ‘qué pasaría si’ flotaba en su mente antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Max solo sonrió. —No te preocupes, no lo contaré. Además, si él no fuera el director interino del Instituto, probablemente se hubiera metido en problemas por mantener a un bebé brujo como su hijo. Solo puedo imaginarme qué problema tendría por tener un novio brujo, —dijo, pareciendo preocupado. —No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

—Max, yo realmente...

—Bien, —dijo Alec mientras regresaba del baño con Max en la cadera. —Nos vamos, —le dijo a Magnus, quien rápidamente se puso de pie, acercándose a ellos. —¿Te veré más tarde?, —Preguntó Alec, como siempre, como si temiera cambiar de opinión, pero Magnus solo sonrió alegremente.

—Por supuesto, Alexander. —Se inclinó y acarició los rizos de Max, sonriéndole. —Adiós, mi dulce Blueberry. Lo hiciste tan bien hoy.

Max hizo un gesto con la mano, su pequeña mano temblaba de un lado a otro de la manera linda que los niños pequeños saludaban, y Magnus extendió la mano para tocar su palma, viendo como su piel se desvanecía de azul a blanco. Últimamente, había estado haciendo espejismos temporales sobre Max para que Alec pudiera caminar a casa con él sin envolverlo y cubriendo toda su piel. Se agotó poco después de llegar a casa, y Alec todavía tenía que mantener a Max bastante tapado cuando venía de visita, pero aún así ayudó en el viaje a casa, así que era un poco más fácil para Alec. —Adiós, Magnus, —dijo Max, haciendo una mueca cuando Magnus se inclinó y presionó un beso en su mejilla.

—Sé bueno para Papi, —dijo en voz baja y luego se enderezó para sonreír a Alec, solo para darse la vuelta y poner una mano en el hombro del otro Max. —Y tú, recuerda de lo que hablamos, Buddy. No más mangas de calificación R —Le guiñó un ojo y Max se burló.

—Sí, lo que sea, —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el último minuto y saludó a Magnus. —Adiós, Magnus.

Magnus fue a cerrar la puerta detrás de los Lightwoods, solo para sonreír cuando oyó que Max le decía en voz alta a su hermano que, —Me gusta, es genial.

~

Cuando, la semana siguiente, Magnus le regaló a Max un muñeco de peluche del Monstruo de las Galletas que lo hizo enloquecer de emoción, Alec observó la cara de Magnus mientras Max lo abrazaba y lo golpeaba una oleada de algo que ni siquiera supo como identificar cuando vio cuánto le importaba a Magnus a Max.

~

—¿Qué es eso? —Alec levantó la vista de su escritorio y vio a su madre mirando hacia abajo, donde Max se sentó en el piso junto al escritorio, jugando con su peluche del Monstruo de las Galletas.

Max la miró y levantó el juguete. —¡Monstruo de las Galletas!, —Dijo emocionado. —¡Mira!

Alec se irritó un poco cuando Maryse simplemente ignoró a Max y se sentó frente a él en una silla, pero no dijo nada. —¿Qué es un monstruo de las galletas?, —Le preguntó y él sonrió mientras miraba a Max, que estaba haciendo su baile del Monstruo de las Galletas.

—Es de un programa de televisión que Magnus le mostró hace unas semanas. Enseña a los niños cómo contar y formas, colores y demás. —Asintió a Max. —Aquel que ama las galletas y usa galletas para contar y hacer formas. Max estaba realmente emocionado ya que es azul como él.

Maryse tarareó, luciendo menos que complacida. —Pensé que el Brujo le estaba impidiendo que hiciera magia, no mostrándole cosas mundanas.

Alec dejó escapar un aliento constante y molesto. —Mamá, —dijo con fuerza a la calma. —Le está enseñando a Max a controlar sus poderes, no a apagarlos. La única razón por la que tiene el brazalete para cerrar su magia ahora es porque no puede controlarlo. Él va a aprender, sin embargo, y luego ya no tendrá que usar eso.

Maryse entrecerró los ojos. —Alec, finalmente algo tendrá que hacerse sobre un brujo que vive en el Instituto. Este lugar no es para él. Ya tuviste que cambiar parte de la protección para que no lo lastimara. Sin magia, no es tan malo, pero si planeas desatar sus poderes y dejar que los use, entonces algo tendrá que cambiar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Alec, tensándose.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo digo...

—No, parece que insinúas que a mi hijo no se le permitirá vivir aquí, —dijo en voz baja, para no asustar a Max. —Mientras dirija este Instituto, él estará aquí.

Maryse dudó un momento antes de decir: —Bueno, en realidad, sé que lo olvidas, pero tu padre y yo administramos este instituto. Nos cubres cuando viajamos.

Golpeó a Alec como una sorpresa cuando se sentó, mirándola con sorpresa. —Sí, pero ambos sabemos que la Clave me brinda este Instituto lo suficientemente pronto para que tú y Papá puedan tomar posiciones en Idris.

Ella asintió. —Sí, ese era el plan. La Clave iba a darte el Instituto cuando cumplieras veintiséis, pero ya tienes veinticuatro y no estás casado.

El corazón de Alec latió en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando. —¿Entonces debo casarme en dos años?

Ella negó con la cabeza distraídamente. —Ningún Cazador de Sombras respetable se casará contigo con un niño brujo, y ya tienes casi veinticuatro años, cualquier chica que no esté casada y que tenga tu edad va a ser mucho menos respetable de lo que necesitas.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más rápida, miró a su madre con aire inquisitivo. —Entonces, ¿quién conseguirá el Instituto? ¿Jace?

—Improbable, —dijo Maryse. —Su familia no estaba en el negocio de administrar Institutos en el pasado. Se podría dar a Isabelle si detiene todo las tonterías con los Subterráneos. Eso no es mejor que tu situación.

—Mi situación es como ser padre, —dijo con dureza. —Sabes, él es tu nieto —Señaló a Max. —Actúas como si fuera algo... algo de lo que perderé interés, ¡pero él es tu maldito nieto!, —Espetó, claramente sobresaltando a su madre. —¡Bien! —Se levantó. —Si la Clave quiere que elija entre ser el director de este Instituto y ser el padre de mi hijo, pueden tenerlo todo. Demonios, pueden tener mis Runas, —dijo, claramente sorprendiéndola. Levantó a Max, odiando lo silencioso que estaba mientras miraba a Alec y Maryse con ojos grandes y asustados. Besó el cabello de Max. —Lo siento por gritar. Está bien. Lo prometo. —Se inclinó para agarrar el juguete que Max había dejado caer y se lo entregó mientras lo sacaba de la oficina, dejando sola a su madre.

~

El golpe de puños contra el saco de boxeo fue el único sonido que escuchó Alec además del latido de su propio corazón. Echó un vistazo a Max cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que todavía estaba dormido en el suelo, acurrucado con su juguete del Monstruo de las Galletas, pero por lo demás su cerebro estaba completamente cerrado. Quería olvidar la bomba de su madre y concentrarse por completo en su entrenamiento. Había estado en su oficina todo el día y se sentía bien tener algo de tiempo con su cuerpo en lugar de con su cerebro.

—Hola Alec… —Se detuvo cuando Isabelle cortó, pero ella solo miró a Max cuando entró, haciendo un gesto hacia él mientras se volvía hacia Alec. —¿Por qué está Max aquí?

Alec jadeó un poco, secándose el pelo de la frente. —Simplemente no quería que se alejara de mí en este momento.

—Bueno, vas a tener que hacerlo, —dijo con preocupación. —Te necesitamos. Encontraré a alguien en quien confío para que lo cuide mientras tú te preparas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, —Preguntó, mirándola con preocupación.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente. —Ha sucedido nuevamente. Y es malo. Muy malo.

~

Había sangre rodeando los cuerpos de tres personas y todo lo que Alec podía hacer era mirar en estado de shock y horror. Había otros cuatro cazadores de sombras además de él, Izzy y Jace, todos buscaban con sus escáneres cualquier cosa que desprendiera energía demoníaca en todo el garaje, pero hasta el momento no había nada. Solo los cuerpos de tres Subterráneos tan despedazados como para que sus torsos no fueran más que una masa de sangre, tejido y ropa.

Una familia completa. Nadie estaba seguro, pero su suposición era que eran la madre, el padre y su hija. La niña parecía que probablemente no tuviera ni diez años y estaba tumbada sobre el cemento a los pies de Alec. Nunca antes había visto un niño muerto en su vida, de ninguna especie, y era todo lo que podía ver ahora.

—Hombres lobo. —Alec levantó lentamente la cabeza y vio a Jace frente a él. —Son hombres lobo, lo hemos confirmado. —Los miró y negó con la cabeza. —Quienquiera que haya hecho esto… —se detuvo, mirando hacia otro lado, claramente tan conmocionado como Alec. —La madre… —Jace tomó aliento y caminó alrededor de la horrible escena para pararse junto a Alec, señalando a la mujer. —La madre estaba encima de la hija cuando llegamos aquí. Desde el posicionamiento del padre, más hacia un lado, solo puedo adivinar quién sea esto lo mató primero, pero la madre y la hija no huyeron, por lo que probablemente no estén actuando solos. Y supongo que por la forma de la sangre es una señal de arrastre, —dijo, señalando la sangre más lejos al lado de la horrible escena de la madre, —Bastardo debe haber atacado a la madre y a la hija y ella se arrastró hasta su hija antes de morir.

El pulso de Alec latió en el nudo en su garganta mientras miraba a Jace. —Así que vio a su hija morir, —dijo y Jace asintió con la cabeza, levantando una mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara y limpiar sutilmente el rabillo del ojo. Alec tragó saliva, sintiendo el mismo dolor tratando de atraparlo tan bien como él miró a la familia. Alec se estremeció, exhalando con dureza mientras levantaba sus manos a su cara y ponía sus palmas en sus ojos. —Joder, —respiró y Jace gruñó en respuesta.

El sonidos de unos tacones hizo que los dos se volvieran para mirar a Isabelle, que venía caminando con su teléfono en la mano. —Hay un nuevo Alfa para la manada de hombres lobo, pero él viene aquí ahora. No sabe de una familia con una sola hija, pero va en camino a ver si puede identificarlos.

Alec asintió. —¿No había ningún artículo personal en absoluto? ¿No hay billeteras, pasaportes o documentos de identidad?, —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. —Las últimas víctimas todos tenían sus cosas sobre ellos.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros. —Es posible que uno de estos coches sea suyo y sus bolsos estén en él. Sin llaves no podemos resolverlo. Podrían haber estado en el coche y salir a correr y dejar sus cosas allí.

—El resto eran turistas, —señaló Jace. —Es probable que estos tres también lo sean.

Alec asintió. —Toma fotos de sus rostros y envíelas para distribuirlas a todos los Institutos. Es inaudito, pero sé que Papá puede hacerlo. Asegúrate de que el director de cada instituto contacte a los líderes locales de hombres lobo para ver si podemos identificarlos. —Tragó saliva. —Entonces saquemos los cuerpos de aquí. Llévalos a la morgue. Veremos si podemos descubrir la causa de la muerte allí y almacenar los cuerpos hasta que los identifiquemos y podamos devolver sus restos a su manada.

Jace asintió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alec mientras pasaba. Alec se volvió para hablar con Isabelle, pero se oyó un grito en el hueco de la escalera y la puerta se abrió con un estallido. —¡Encontré algo! —Lydia se acercó a Alec con prisa, tendiéndole algo. —No quería abrirlo por las dudas, —dijo, y Alec vio que tenía un pequeño frasco de vidrio tapado en la mano. Él le tendió la mano y ella se la puso en la palma de su mano. Miró las claras gotas de líquido en el fondo y entrecerró los ojos, mirando de cerca, solo para ver un leve brillo en el aire dentro de la botella sobre el líquido.

—Creo que esto es mágico, —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —Tal vez Seelie.

Izzy le golpeó el brazo con el dorso de la mano. —Hey, ¿crees que el profesor de Max podría reconocerlo? Magnus Bane tiene tonelada de contacto en el Submundo.

Alec se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez. Lo analizaremos en el Instituto y, si no podemos resolverlo, podemos llamarlo. —Alec casi esperaba que lo llamaran solo porque su día se había jodido y Magnus siempre parecía hacerlo sentir calmado, por alguna razón.

~

Cuando Magnus llegó a la mañana siguiente, Alec no había dormido nada. Había estado ocupado hablando por teléfono con varios de los Directores de Institutos que trataban de convencerlos de que llamaran al Alfa de la manada local y les mostraran las malditas imágenes porque aparentemente pensaban que no era tan importante si no ocurría en su ciudad. Cuando llevaron a Magnus a su oficina, Alec realmente quería abrazarlo, algo que no había tenido ganas de hacer con nadie más que con Izzy o Max en mucho tiempo.

—Guau, iba a hacer una broma sobre cómo fueron tan meticulosos cuando me registraron cuando me enteré de que ese Cazador de sombras me debe la cena, pero te ves terrible, Alexander, —dijo mientras cruzaba hacia el escritorio. Se inclinó sobre ella y tocó la cara de Alec. —Estás todo pálido, —dijo, sintiendo su frente, y Alec dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se apoyaba contra el calor de la palma de Magnus. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

Alec logró una sonrisa cansada. —Estoy agotado y estoy a punto de decir que mi raza se joda e irme para ser un Mundano.

Magnus tintineó y rodeó el escritorio. —Está bien, primero no me dijiste lo que necesitabas por teléfono, solo que hubo otro ataque. —Caminó detrás de la silla de Alec y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y en el momento en que comenzó a masajear el cuello y los hombros de Alec, Alec suspiró, dejando que su cabeza se moviera hacia adelante. —¿Más turistas?

—Estamos tratando de descubrir eso ahora, —dijo Alec, su voz sonando más suave mientras dejaba que Magnus trabajara un poco de la tensión que no se había dado cuenta que había estado teniendo, fuera de su cuerpo. —No hemos identificado los cuerpos, pero he enviado sus fotos a varios Institutos de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, no estoy teniendo mucha cooperación. Quiero que se los enseñen a su al Lobo Alfa local, pero parece que en realidad no piensan que deberían tener que hacer una mierda, ya que no sucedió en sus ciudades.

—¿Hombres lobo y fotos, varios hombres lobo esta vez?, —Preguntó Magnus y Alec asintió, mirando hacia adelante a nada mientras la imagen de la niña muerta se quemaba en su memoria.

—Una familia. Los padres y una niña pequeña, —dijo Alec roncamente. —Jace los encontró patrullando con otro Cazador de Sombras. Él cree que el padre fue asesinado primero, y el asesino debe tener un cómplice porque la madre y la niña no huyeron, y luego el asesino debe haberse ido después de que atacaron a la madre y a la hija, porque parece que la madre pudo arrastrarse hasta su hija antes de morir. —Alec cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Magnus se detuvieron, simplemente descansando sobre sus hombros. —Es solo que es tan horrible, Magnus. Nunca había visto algo tan malo. Soy un Cazador de Sombras y nunca... —Se le quebró la voz y tragó saliva. —Nunca había visto un niño muerto antes.

Magnus dejó escapar una tosca exhalación y Alec pudo sentirlo apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla cuando sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Alec para cruzar su pecho en una especie de abrazo. —Oh Alexander.

—Ella vio morir a su pequeña, Magnus, —susurró Alec, alcanzando su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Magnus. —Tengo que encontrar al monstruo que esté haciendo esto. No puedo, no puedo dejar que nadie más muera.

Magnus frotó distraídamente la clavícula de Alec con su pulgar antes de hablar. —¿Qué necesitas de mí?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

Alec volvió la cabeza y miró a Magnus, cuyo mentón descansaba en el respaldo de su silla. —Hubo un vial vacío encontrado en la escena. Le quedaba un poco de líquido. No podemos descifrar qué es, pero Izzy sugirió que consultemos a un brujo que al menos puede decirnos si no es nada o algo. Me parece mágico. Tal vez relacionado con Seelie. Hay un extraño brillo en ello.

Magnus asintió. —Haré lo que pueda. Yo... probablemente debería ver los cuerpos también. A ver si puedo sentir algo que vosotros no podrían entender.

—Está bien, —dijo Alec en voz baja. —Supongo...

La apertura de la puerta interrumpió la siguiente oración de Alec. —Alec, mamá se despertó y ha oído todo sobre el último… —Isabelle se detuvo, mirando a Magnus con sorpresa, y Alec se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse con los brazos de Magnus a su alrededor mientras se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, y la cara de Alec a centímetros de la de Magnus mientras sostenía su muñeca. —Anoche, —terminó ella, luego sonrió con satisfacción cuando Magnus se apartó de Alec y Alec rápidamente giró su silla y se levantó. —Bien hola. Debes ser Brujo Bane, —dijo Isabelle, moviendo sus dedos hacia él. —Soy...

—Debes ser la hermana de Alexander, Isabelle, —dijo con una sonrisa brillante, caminando hacia ella. —No falta ese parecido, —agregó con un guiño juguetón. —Y por favor, llámame Magnus.

—Bien, Magnus, supongo que acabas de llegar, —dijo Isabelle. —Te llevaré al laboratorio para ver el vial mientras Alec va y trata de que nuestra madre al día con los detalles del ataque de anoche.

Alec asintió. —Llévalo al laboratorio, y luego déjale ver los cuerpos en la morgue. Él podría darnos algo sobre el arma de ataque.

Isabelle sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba a Alec, y luchó contra una ola de pánico ante esa expresión. Ella sabía algo que él no quería que ella supiera y era muy consciente de eso. —Claro, Hermano. Ven y únete a nosotros cuando termines con mamá. —Ofreció su brazo a Magnus, quien gentilmente lo tomó, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su codo para que pudiera guiarlo.

~

Magnus sabía lo que iba a ver cuando llegó a la morgue, pero mirar a la familia frente a él que había sido brutalmente asesinada era muy difícil. Y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar directamente a la niña muerta hasta que tuvo que hacerlo. —Es tan... horrible, —murmuró principalmente para sí mismo.

Isabelle pasó junto a él y asintió. —Tenemos que encontrar a quien sea que esté haciendo esto. O lo que sea. El vial era un fracaso, por lo que si puedes aprender algo de ellos, sería útil.

Magnus levantó un dedo. —No digo que el vial fue un fracaso, solo que no puedo identificar de dónde vino sin algo que comparar. Sin embargo, confirmé que es Seelie. Hizo una mueca. —Simplemente no es algo que pueda identificar directamente.

Isabelle asintió, yendo al primer cuerpo, el padre. Ella tiró de la sábana para revelar su pecho y Magnus quedó horrorizado por lo que vio. —No estoy seguro si fue una herramienta o algo así como garras, —explicó Isabelle solemnemente. —Si fue un arma, es probablemente un cuchillo, no una espada. Es todo un tipo de corte, así sea quien sea, se metieron con este pobre tipo. Probablemente todas estas víctimas murieron desangradas, al igual que las demás, solo que una de estas tres tiene múltiples heridas. Este tipo tiene siete cortes, —dijo. —La niña tiene cuatro y la mujer tiene cinco. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Los asesinatos previos fueron simples heridas de arma blanca, no muchas. Personalmente, me preocupa que pueda significar que el asesino está escalando. —Miró a Magnus. —Necesitamos que nos digas si usaron magia.

Magnus exhaló lentamente. —Alexander ha mencionado algunas veces que no han encontrado a la persona que asesinó a esos turistas, pero nunca esperé esto.

—Sí sobre eso, —dijo, una sonrisa lentamente torciendo los labios. —Tú y mi hermano...

Magnus se volvió hacia ella, levantando un dedo. —Lo que viste, querida, no fue...

Ella bufó. —Tus brazos estaban alrededor de él, —acusó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —No te preocupes, no le he contado a nadie que es gay, no lo haría solo porque finalmente consiguió un hombre.

—Isabelle, Alec y yo somos solo amigos. Eso es todo, —dijo en voz baja. —Tu hermano puede ser homosexual, y para que conste que eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, pero él no es nada más que mi amigo. —Sonrió rápidamente. —Aunque no eres la primera en cometer ese error. Su hermanito me preguntó si era el novio de Alec y cuando le dije que no, no me creyó. Y esta pareja de ancianos pensó que él y yo éramos una pareja joven con un bebé, —agregó.

Ella lo miró, claramente tratando de detectar una mentira, y luego gimió. —Maldita sea. Pensé que tal vez él no iba a morir virgen, —dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que Magnus jadeara.

—¡Isabelle! No puedes decir eso de tu propio hermano, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Además, las únicas vez que estamos en la misma habitación es con su hijo, ¿cuándo diablos podríamos hacer algo tan interesante?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No como si fuera el único que se salta el deber de patrullar para ir a echar un polvo. Sé que Jace lo ha hecho. Estoy bastante seguro de que Lydia también lo hace. Alec no lo había hecho antes, pero pensé que tal vez si estuvieras en el menú. —Ella suspiró. —Pobre Alec. Él cree totalmente que no lo sabemos, pero todos lo sabemos.

—¿Incluyendo a tus padres?, —Le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Oh no, de ninguna manera. Pero Jace y yo hemos hablado de eso antes, tratando de decidir si deberíamos decirle que sabemos que es homosexual. Y si Max te preguntara, él debe haberse dado cuenta, también. Pero Mamá y Papá probablemente ni siquiera sueñen con que sea posible. Y nadie más lo ha conocido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. —Isabelle se encogió de hombros. —Me preocupaba que tuviera que casarse con una mujer de todos modos y nunca llegar a enamorarse, pero desde que adoptó a Max, sus posibilidades de casarse son básicamente cero, así que eso ayuda al menos a esa parte. —Ella lo miró. —¿Están seguuuuuuuros de que no son algo?

Magnus suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tristemente no. Normalmente, probablemente habría hecho un movimiento, pero él es un Cazador de Sombras, yo soy el profesor de su pequeño, y Max es demasiado importante para arriesgarse.

Isabelle sonrió tristemente. —Demasiado. Realmente amas a su hijo, eso ya es suficiente para hacerte perfecto para él.

—Vamos a… —Magnus se encogió, mirando la hilera de cuerpos. —Hagamos esto para poder alejarme de estos cuerpos al menos, —dijo, e Isabelle asintió, acercándolo más al cuerpo del hombre para que pudiera controlar cualquier signo de magia.

~

Magnus no pudo detectar ninguna magia, por lo que Isabelle lo dejó irse mientras ella comenzaba las autopsias. Decidió buscar a Alec y ver si podía ver a Max mientras estaba allí. Encontró el camino de regreso a la oficina de Alec, pero no había nadie allí, por lo que decidió buscar el centro de mando y solo preguntarle a alguien. La primera mujer joven con la que se encontró salió del centro de mando, así que se volvió y se puso a su lado. —Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar al director del Instituto?, —Preguntó.

—Probablemente en el alojamiento de la familia, —dijo bruscamente y siguió caminando. Magnus resoo molesto, pero se volvió y se dirigió al centro de comando.

Vio a un hombre de pie junto al mapa del Instituto, mirándolo vacilantemente, y se acercó a él. —Disculpe, me preguntaba si podría señalarme hacia la dirección del director del Instituto, —dijo, y el rubio se volvió para mirarlo, dándole a Magnus una clara visión de un ojo azul, y otro medio marrón y mitad azul —Oh, debes de ser Jace, —dijo, reconociendo de inmediato la característica bastante única que Max había mencionado al hablar sobre los colores.

—Oh hey, debes ser Magnus Bane, —dijo Jace, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Huh, pensé que serías más alto. —Magnus no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, y Jace solo asintió con la cabeza hacia un pasillo. —Si te refieres a nuestra madre, por ahí, pero si te refieres a Alec, fue a la habitación de Max.

Magnus sonrió. —Realmente estaba esperando encontrar a Alexander específicamente para preguntar si podía visitar al pequeño Blueberry mientras estuviera aquí, —dijo y Jace asintió, volviéndose para señalar un pasillo diferente.

—Por allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Si no están allí, prueba con el que está directamente frente a él, esa es la habitación de Alec, —dijo, y Magnus asintió.

—Genial, gracias, —dijo, ganándose una palmadita en el hombro que lo sorprendió mientras se dirigía por el camino que Jace le había dicho. Cuando siguió las instrucciones, llamó a la puerta y escuchó una respuesta, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar qué era, así que abrió la puerta.

La vista que se encontró fue divertida, por no decir menos. Alec estaba sentado en una silla de mariquita que era demasiado pequeña para su gran cuerpo, mientras que Max cepillaba el cabello de Alec con lo que claramente era un tenedor de juguete, no un peine o un cepillo. —¿Estoy interrumpiendo el corte de pelo de Papi?, —Preguntó, y Max, al oír su voz, se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Magnus!, —Gritó, dejando caer el tenedor en su carrera para correr a estrellarse contra las rodillas de Magnus y abrazarle las piernas. —¡Papi, es Magnus!, —Dijo entusiasmado.

Alec se sonrojó ligeramente cuando, torpemente, se levantó de la pequeña silla y se levantó en toda su altura. —No has visto nada, —se quejó y Magnus solo sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño, —dijo con un movimiento de sus cejas.

Alec se limpió las palmas de sus jeans mientras se acercaba. —Encontraste algo, o...

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, —dijo Magnus, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Max, y Alec parecía aliviado. —En realidad, solo quería visitar a mi pequeño Blueberry favorito, —dijo, sonriendo a Max. —Pensé que ya estaba aquí, ¿por qué no preguntar si estaba bien verlo?

Alec sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. —Magnus, siempre eres bienvenido para ver a Max, —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. —Confío en ti más que en la mayoría de las personas en este Instituto cuando se trata de mi hijo, por lo que ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

Magnus se sintió legítimamente conmovido por las palabras de Alec, y lo cubrió inclinándose para mirar a Max a la cara. —¿Sabes qué? Puedo conjurar algunos broches y lazos para poner en el pelo de Papi esta vez, —dijo y Max se animó.

—¡Haz que sean bonitos como tu cabello!, —Dijo emocionado y Alec le lanzó una mirada de alarma a Magnus.

Magnus sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Alec. —Bueno, ya escuchaste, Papi—. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la cama de Max. —Te sientas en el piso, nos sentaremos en el extremo de la cama, —instruyó.

Alec hizo una pequeña mueca, pero se volvió y fue al lugar en la alfombra al pie de la cama de Max. Magnus chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un paquete de broches y pasadores con lazos en la cama cuando Max corrió hacia la cama y trepó a ella. Siendo una cama baja con un niño en mente, Magnus pudo sentarse en el borde de la cama con los pies en el piso a cada lado de Alec y estar a la altura justa para jugar con el cabello de Alec. Max se sentó en la cama junto a Magnus, diciéndole dónde colocar los clips y broches de colores.

Todo el tiempo, Alec no se quejó ni una sola vez, y en el espejo al otro lado de la habitación, Magnus pudo ver una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Alec mientras los miraba directamente. Magnus recordó lo que Isabelle había dicho sobre él, amando a Max como el principal requisito para el afecto de su hermano, y no podía detener los aleteos en su vientre cada vez que Alec sonreía a su reflejo con la mirada más dulce, cálida y feliz en sus ojos que Magnus había visto en su vida. Era tan fácil pretender que él realmente pertenecía a Alec y Max y que este era un tiempo de juego típico como una familia. Incluso el solo pensamiento momentáneo de que él y Alec fueran una pareja y Max su hijo era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Magnus doliera con anhelo.

Mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Alec y sentía el cálido peso de Max prácticamente sentado sobre sus rodillas, todo lo que Magnus quería, en ese momento, era pertenecer a los dos Lightwoods que le habían robado el corazón.

Fue el gruñido del estómago de Alec lo que interrumpió su tiempo de juego, y Alec se sonrojó cuando su estómago retumbó ruidosamente. Max soltó una risita ante el sonido. —¡La barriga de Papi hace ruiditos!, —Dijo, bailando un poco. —¡Pancita retumbona., pancita retumbona! —Cantó, y Magnus rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste algo, querido?, —Preguntó, tirando del pelo de Alec ligeramente.

Alec inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo una cara de pensamiento exagerado mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Magnus y miraba a Max. —Probablemente hace demasiado tiempo, ¿eh, Max?

—Sip, porque tu estómago está enojado contigo, —dijo, haciendo sonreír a Alec y relajarse un poco más contra el cuerpo de Magnus.

—Probablemente es hora de que también cojamos algo para ti, —dijo Alec y Max gimió.

—Pero estoy jugando con Magnus, —dijo, haciendo pucheros.

Magnus extendió la mano y golpeó su pequeño puchero, haciendo que Max le lanzara una mirada gruñona. —Oh lo sé, amor, pero almorzar es muy importante. Lo prometo, tú y yo podemos jugar juntos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?, —Preguntó, abrazando a Max a su lado. —Papi todavía te va a traer a visitarme, lo mismo que siempre. Entonces podemos jugar con magia, ¿verdad?

Max frunció el ceño, pero asintió. —Okey.

Alec se inclinó y le besó la cara. —Gracias por ser un buen chico para mí, —dijo, y luego se volvió y se puso de pie, usando la rodilla de Magnus para empujarse. Se estiró mientras se ponía de pie, señalando su cabello. —Puedes…

Magnus asintió, riéndose mientras chasqueaba los dedos y quitaba todos los broques y lazos. —Ahí estamos. Volver a la normalidad.

—Gracias, —dijo Alec. Cogió un juguete del suelo y se lo llevó a Max, y Magnus estaba emocionado de ver que era el juguete que le dio. —Aquí, juega con Galleta por un minuto, iré a coger a para almorzar y volveré a comer contigo en lugar de a mi oficina, —prometió y Max ya parecía haber terminado con su pequeño puchero, porque simplemente agarró su juguete con entusiasmo y comenzó a poner los broches sobrantes en el ‘pelo’ del Monstruo de las Galletas.

—Adiós, Maxi, —dijo Magnus saludando antes de seguir a Alec fuera de la habitación. Cuando Alec cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Max, Magnus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante. —De acuerdo, se honesto conmigo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comiste?, —Preguntó, y Alec lo miró con intensidad, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

—Ni siquiera, —dijo con un suspiro pesado y Magnus se preocupó más. Pudo ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de Alec y extendió la mano, apoyando una mano en el codo de Alec.

—Alexander, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Alec resopló ásperamente. —En realidad no, —dijo sin rodeos. Miró a su alrededor y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del otro lado del pasillo desde la habitación de Max. Magnus asintió y siguió a Alec al dormitorio de Alec.

Magnus se sorprendió al ver cuán monótona e impersonal era la directora interina del salón del Instituto. Magnus estuvo casi seguro, mientras miraba a su alrededor, que esa cama era demasiado pequeña para Alexander también. —No me extraña que te veas cansado. Tus pies deben colgar de esa cosa, —dijo Magnus sin rodeos, volteándose para enfrentar a Alec, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando finalmente vio a Alec bajando su fachada. Él se veía miserable. —Oh cariño, —suspiró, acercándose a Alec. —Alec, ¿qué pasa?

Alec, para sorpresa de Magnus, visiblemente se contuvo para no tender la mano, solo para sonrojarse y morderse amargamente el labio. —¿Puedo... puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó Alec, luciendo enojado consigo mismo, pero Magnus solo asintió ansiosamente, entrando en el espacio de Alec.

—Lo que sea que necesites, —dijo, y cuando sus brazos rodearon a Alec, Alec se desplomó en sus brazos. Se mantuvo firme sobre sus pies, pero toda su parte superior del cuerpo se dobló alrededor de Magnus, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Magnus. Magnus apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Alec, frotando su espalda lentamente. —¿Alec?

—Estoy tan cansado, —admitió Alec, con voz tensa. —No he dormido en más de un día, y mi madre me acusó de que la Clave está reconsiderando los planes para que yo tome el control del Instituto, y de esa familia, —graznó, y Magnus asintió con la cabeza, acariciando, ampliando golpes sobre la espalda de Alec. —Estoy tan cansado de todo.

Magnus lo sostuvo firmemente, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Alec. —¿Por qué la Clave está reconsiderando sus planes?

—Por Max, —dijo Alec sin dudarlo. —El plan desde que cumplí los dieciocho fue que mis padres serían llamados a Idris y se unirían al Consejo, y yo tendría el control del Instituto de Nueva York y me encargaría de entrenar a mi hermanito aquí. Querían eso cuando yo cumpliera veintiséis años, y hubiera sido el jefe más joven del Instituto que Nueva York haya tenido alguna vez, pero ahora mi madre dice que tengo casi veinticuatro años y estoy soltero, que no es lo que se espera de mí en este punto, y mientras insista en que Max es mi hijo, es poco probable que la Clave tenga en mente a un Director oficial de ser alguien con un hijo Subterráneo. —Alec contuvo el aliento. —Toda mi vida, he hecho todo bien, porque quería dirigir este Instituto y no creen que deba tenerlo porque soy soltero y he adoptado a un brujo.

Magnus no estaba tan sorprendido, honestamente. Era horrible, pero él siempre había sabido que, aunque Alexander era un hombre maravilloso, la mayoría de los Cazadores de sombras jamás recibirían a un bebé brujo. —¿Qué vas a hacer?, —Preguntó, y Alec suspiró, relajándose aún más en su agarre.

—Nada. Hagan lo que hagan, tendré que dejar que lo hagan y solo aceptarlo. —Sacudió la cabeza. —La ley es dura, pero es la ley. —Vaciló. —A menos que intenten y me obliguen a darle a Max a otra persona, en cuyo caso pueden tener mi trabajo, mis armas, mi estela y mis Runas, que se jodan, —dijo ferozmente. —Prefiero sufrir despojado de mis poderes del Ángel y unirme a los mundanos con mi hijo que nunca dejar que se lo lleven lejos de mí.

Magnus sabía que Alec nunca había visto a alguien ser despojado de sus runas como lo había hecho Magnus, pero tampoco dudaba por un segundo de que Alec elegiría esa tortura que dejar que la Clave lo separara de su hijo. —No puedo creer que todavía actúen como si fuera una mascota o algo así. Max es un niño. Él es tu niño. ¡Él es tu hijo!

Alec retrocedió finalmente, levantándose, aunque no apartó los brazos de Magnus. Se encontró con los ojos de Magnus y negó con la cabeza, furia en sus fracciones. —Mi propia madre lo trata como si realmente no fuera mi hijo. Él es su nieto y ella habla de él como si fuera una 'cosa', no una persona. Amo a mi hijo, Magnus. Lo amo más de lo que amo a mi Parabatai y a mi hermanita, y para mí, eso es realmente decir mucho...

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo Magnus en voz baja, asintiendo en serio. —Nunca he criado a un niño, y nunca tuve la capacidad para engendrar un hijo, y mis propios padres no me amaron de lo que yo nací, pero he visto cómo es el amor de un padre, —él está estresado. —Tengo amigos cuyas madres ni siquiera fueron engañadas como mi madre, pero que fueron atacadas y violadas por un demonio, y todavía amaban a su hijo brujo lo suficiente como para hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos, sin importar de dónde naciera su bebé. He visto a una madre mundana que ama a su hijo más que a la vida misma, incluso después de convertirse en un vampiro ‘sin alma’. Vi tu cara la mañana en que te apareciste en mi casa aterrorizado por la seguridad de tu bebé y ni una sola vez te asustaste de tu bebé, —agregó Magnus, mirando a los ojos de Alec. —Tú, Alexander, me recuerdas por qué yo he tenido alguna fe en los Nephilim en el pasado, aunque a la mayoría de ellos no les importaría si todas mis especies desaparecieran. Eras un joven que encontró a un bebé brujo cuya propia madre no había podido escapar del miedo a él y te enamoraste de él como si fuera tu propia carne y sangre. Adoptaste un niño azul que tu especie está entrenada para ver como inferior, y lo estás criando maravillosamente, Alexander, —elogió. —Lo amas porque la carne y la sangre no importan. Nunca has tratado a Max como algo menos de lo que eres, porque él es tu hijo. El amor que un padre tiene por su hijo es el amor más fuerte que pueda haber. No serías ni la mitad de lo que eres si no fueras un padre tan bueno y verdadero para tu hijo, y que se joda tu madre si no comprende que amas a Max de la misma manera que ella te ama a ti.

Alec miró a Magnus por un largo momento y Magnus sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de la diatriba que le que acababa de salir, pero la sonrisa de Alec no provocó burlas o malicia cuando finalmente reaccionó. —Para ser sincero, mi madre me cargó durante nueve meses y me crió desde que nací, y sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez nos ha amado tanto como yo a Max, —dijo y Magnus sonrió con tristeza. Alec se inclinó un poco más cerca, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. —Gracias, Magnus. No sabes cuánto... cuánto yo... —Alec tropezó con sus palabras y acabó negando con la cabeza. —Es bueno saber que no estoy totalmente loco.

Magnus le sonrió a Alec brillantemente. —Bueno, para ser justos, normalmente no me consideran la persona más sana, así que tal vez ambos estamos locos. —Levantó una mano y tomó suavemente la cara de Alec. —Se arrepentirán de esas elecciones si las hacen, Alexander. Naciste para ser un líder.

Alec solo vio honestidad en los ojos de Magnus y tomó aliento, asintiendo. —Gracias. En serio, Magnus. —Logró una pequeña sonrisa. —Yo necesitaba eso.

—Puede que no te haya conocido por mucho tiempo, pero te conozco, —dijo Magnus simplemente, dándole a Alec una pequeña sonrisa. —No se dan cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo.

El gruñido del estómago de Alec los hizo finalmente salir del refugio de la habitación de Alec, y Alec se llevó a Magnus, prometiendo llevar a Max a verlo el sábado sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera.

~

Cuando sonó su teléfono mientras miraba a Magnus enseñar a Max cómo mover cosas con magia, casi no respondió. Sin embargo, sabía lo intensas que habían sido las cosas últimamente, así que no quería perderse nada importante, así que se alejó por el pasillo hacia el resto del piso y contestó el teléfono. —Alec, —dijo, y de inmediato la respuesta que recibió hizo que su sangre se enfriará.

—Alec, estamos en camino a la posición de Izzy y Lydia. Respondieron a una llamada en un bar de vampiros y llegaron allí mientras un ataque estaba en marcha. La víctima todavía está viva, por ahora. Lydia está con él e Izzy fue tras el atacante. Necesitamos todas las manos que podamos conseguir, porque la víctima era un vampiro y no podemos ponernos en contacto con el Clan de Nueva York para ver si es uno de los suyos, y no sabemos cómo salvarlo...

—Envíame un mensaje de texto con la dirección, —dijo Alec simplemente mientras colgaba. Se apresuró a regresar a la sala de estar y Magnus levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio la cara de Alec.

—Alexander, que...

—¿Puedes llevarnos al Instituto?, —Preguntó rápidamente, y Magnus frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Sí, puedo, pero...

Alec negó con la cabeza, tirando el brazalete de Max a Magnus mientras corría para agarrar las cosas de él y de Max. —No hay tiempo para explicar, lo siento, pero ha habido otro ataque y la víctima todavía está viva, por ahora, pero necesito llevar a Max al Instituto y obtener mis armas para que pueda intentar o ayudar a salvar al vampiro o perseguir al atacante.

Magnus terminó de ponerle la pulsera de Max de nuevo y se puso de pie, levantando a Max con él. —Lamento mucho haber cortado el tiempo hoy, Maxi, pero tengo que ayudar a Papi a atrapar a un tipo malo, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dijo, sosteniendo al pequeño sobre una de sus cadera mientras abría un portal con una sola mano. Alec tuvo que admitir que era increíble lo poderoso y talentoso que Magnus era para un brujo. Definitivamente se había ganado el título del Gran Brujo, eso era seguro.

Un brillante portal violeta se abrió contra la pared y Magnus extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Alec y lo arrastró a través del portal con él y Max. Tan pronto como llegaron, el teléfono de Alec sonó y miró la dirección mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, aunque no le llevó mucho tiempo. —Magnus, ¿puedes llevar a Max a su habitación?, —Preguntó, mirándolo. —¿Recuerdas el camino?

Magnus asintió. —Nos vemos aquí, al menos puedo llevarte a un sitio más cercano, si no conozco el sitio en sí.

Se fueron por caminos separados y Alec solo se molestó en agarrar su arco, su chaqueta y sus guantes, sin preocuparse por nada más mientras se apresuraba a regresar. Cuando llegó, Magnus estaba saliendo del pasillo. —Necesito llegar aquí, —dijo, mostrándole a Magnus la dirección en su teléfono. —¿Conocer algo cerca de ahí?

—Sí, —dijo Magnus preocupado. —Esa es un bar de vampiros más agradable, donde a algunos de los que tienen clase les gusta conocer. Mierda, tengo amigos que van allí, —dijo, entregándole su teléfono a Alec mientras daba media vuelta y abría un portal, mirándolo. —Voy contigo, —dijo, y Alec quiso discutir, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo, así que asintió, agarrándose del codo de Magnus para que no tropezará cuando pasaron y aterrizaron en el otro lado .

~

Alec y Magnus salieron del portal hacia el callejón junto a la dirección que Alec les había dado, y la acción frenética a su alrededor dejó en claro que los vampiros del club habían salido y habían encontrado cazadores de sombras en todas partes y no estaban muy contentos con eso. Magnus asintió con la cabeza al grupo de vampiros excluidos del callejón. —Voy a calmarlos—. No necesito que vayan los vampiros contra los cazadores de sombras, —dijo, y Alec se dirigió hacia Lydia, Jace y otros dos que estaban arrodillados sobre alguien en el suelo.

—¿Quién es? Qué herido...

Jace se levantó. —Alec, está mal, —dijo, y Alec se acercó, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando vio al Vampiro acostado allí, con la camisa abierta, y cerró los ojos. Si fuera humano, Alec pensaría que estaba muerto, pero el hecho de que no se hubiera convertido en polvo significaba que, a pesar de no respirar ni moverse, estaba vivo. Había sangre goteando constantemente de sus heridas, sin importar cómo Lydia intentaba detener el flujo de sangre. —Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo ayudarlo, —dijo Jace, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No podemos identificarlo, y pensamos en preguntarle a algunos de esos vampiros por allí, pero están demasiado alborotados como para no preocuparse por una pelea...

—¡Oh Dios, no! —Alec se giró ante el sonido del grito de Magnus, solo para atrapar a Magnus mientras se detenía junto a Alec, horror grabado en sus fracciones. —¡Raphael! —Sollozó temeroso, mirando al vampiro en el suelo.

Alec lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras las rodillas de Magnus temblaban. —¿Lo conoces?, —Preguntó y Magnus asintió rápidamente, mirando a Alec.

—Raphael es mi amigo, es... él es uno de mis únicos amigos de verdad, ¡Alec, tenemos que ayudarlo! —Se liberó de los brazos de Alec y empujó a Jace a un lado, cayendo de rodillas. —¡Rafael, abres tu ojos, por favor!, —Dijo apresurado, acunando la cabeza de Rafael con su mano izquierda mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho, la luz púrpura brillaba en su palma.

Alec observó, absolutamente embelesado cuando las punzadas sangrantes se cerraron lentamente, dejando solo cortes superficiales que sangraban mucho más lentamente. Magnus miró a Alec, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo contra él. —Él necesita sangre.

Lydia gimió. —Por el Ángel, somos tan estúpidos, —dijo, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la boca del callejón. Alec sabía que el bar en el que estaban fuera, siendo un bar de vampiros, definitivamente tendría sangre.

Alec caminó hacia el lado de Magnus, agachándose a su lado. —Si él obtiene sangre, ¿estará bien?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió, sollozando mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los brazos todavía alrededor del vampiro que sostenía. Alec miró al vampiro, cuya edad era indiscernible con la inmortalidad vampírica, pero que tenía la apariencia de un joven que probablemente ni siquiera era lo suficientemente mayor para beber en el momento de su transformación. —¿Quién es él? ¿Raphael?, —Preguntó amablemente, y Magnus tragó saliva, aclarando un poco su garganta.

—Es el segundo al mando del Clan de Nueva York, —dijo, y el corazón de Alec se hundió, sabiendo lo malo que probablemente era eso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente hacia la inmóvil de su amigo. —Raphael, por favor, por favor, está bien, —lloró suavemente.

Alec extendió la mano, frotando la espalda de Magnus. —Lydia le está dando un poco de sangre, —le aseguró y Magnus asintió, levantando la cabeza.

—Alec, ¿quién le hizo esto?, —Preguntó Magnus, con ojos cada vez más duros. —Estas son las mismas heridas de arma blanca que en esa familia, ¿verdad?

Alec asintió. —Lo parece. Izzy y algunos de los otros los persiguieron, así que tal vez atrapemos al bastardo esta vez, —dijo, y Magnus asintió con la cabeza, enojado como nunca lo había visto Alec llenando los normalmente amables ojos de Magnus. Esta noche le había recordado a Alec que Magnus era un todopoderoso líder del Submundo. Había creado portales mientras sostenía a un bebé, había calmado a una manada de vampiros enojados en unos momentos, y había sanado a una persona moribunda en segundos. Alec se encontró contento de que él, al menos, estuviera del lado bueno de Magnus, porque ese poder probablemente significaba que no querías estar del lado malo de Magnus.

—¡La tengo! —Gritó Lydia, corriendo por el callejón. Ella tenía algunas bolsas de sangre en sus manos, y Alec las tomó de ella.

Magnus agarró una y puso a Raphael en sus brazos, lo sostuvo. —Es posible que quieras girarte, esto se volverá desordenado, —dijo mientras rasgaba parte de la bolsa con magia y la colocaba en la boca de Raphael. —Vamos, bebe, Raphael. Bebe, —murmuró, y por un momento Alec se preocupó de que no iba a responder, pero de repente, el vampiro chasqueó los colmillos en la bolsa, la mano se acercó para apretarla, se roció con sangre mientras bebía vorazmente líquido que se derramó por su frente. Sus ojos se volvieron locos cuando finalmente se abrieron y Alec le arrojó la última bolsa a Magnus y se levantó para alejarse, con la mano saliendo para guiar a Jace y Lydia a hacer lo mismo.

Esta vez parecía más consciente de sí mismo, y agarró la bolsa y la mordió con sus colmillos, haciendo pulcros agujeros, para que pudiera beber toda, sin desperdiciarla en todas partes. Una vez que la sangre desapareció, arrojó la última bolsa a un lado y se quedó jadeando sobre el regazo de Magnus. Alec vio como las heridas restantes se cerraban ante sus ojos. Magnus solo se rió entre lágrimas, sin importarle que estuviera cubierto de sangre mientras abrazó a su amigo. —¡Rafael, estás vivo!

—Dios, —jadeó Raphael, todavía con aspecto bastante áspero, aunque claramente ya no se estaba muriendo. —¿Magnus? ¿Por qué.. —Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando un poco cuando miró a todos los Cazadores de Sombras. —¿Por qué hay cazadores de sombras a mi alrededor, Bane? —Preguntó sospechosamente.

—Porque, estúpido vampiro, ¡casi mueres!, —Dijo Magnus, dándole un golpe en el brazo. —No tienes permitido morir conmigo, Santiago.— Él lo ayudó a sentarse, y Raphael miró a su alrededor, pareciendo recuperar su ingenio rápidamente por lo que había pasado.

—Era un hombre, —dijo Raphael lentamente. —Había un hombre. Lo escuché orar. Iba a preguntar si estaba perdido, porque sé que algunos de los vampiros aquí no son mi gente, y por lo que sé, podrían atacarlo. No quería eso, así que fui a hablar con él y él me apuñaló, —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Con qué me apuñaló que hizo tanto daño?, —Preguntó lentamente.

—Eso es algo que queremos averiguar, —dijo Alec, tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Raphael a ponerse en pie. Magnus lo estabilizó, pero Raphael tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó. —Soy Alec Lightwood, director del Instituto. Eres el primer neoyorquino a quien esta persona ha atacado, pero varios Subterráneos han sido asesinados en los últimos meses.

Raphael asintió lentamente. —Estoy casi seguro de que el hombre era mundano, pero tiene que tener algo demoníaco o mágico para poder matar a los Subterráneos, —dijo. Miró a Jace, Lydia y algunos de los otros y asintió con seriedad. —Gracias. Por ayudarme. —Miró a Alec, y Alec se sorprendió y confundió al ver una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. —Magnus no mintió sobre los Nephilim que realmente se preocupaban por nosotros las vidas de Subterráneos.

—Todavía eres una persona, no importa de qué especie, —dijo Alec con firmeza. —Nuestro trabajo es proteger a las personas de aquellas que violan la ley, y a menos que hagas eso, estará bajo nuestra protección.

Raphael lo saludó con la cabeza. —No es frecuente que a un cazador de sombras le importe algo más excepto encontrar una razón para matarnos, así que para que puedas hacer cumplir esas palabras, Lightwood, tienes mi respeto. —Se volvió hacia Magus. —Necesito llegar a casa. Necesito convocar una reunión con el Clan, —dijo, y Magnus asintió con seriedad.

—Alexander, lo llevaré a casa, —dijo Magnus, y Alec asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias, Cariño. Dile a Max que iré a verlo mañana. Eso todavía está bien, ¿no?, —Preguntó y Alec asintió con firmeza.

—Recuerda, siempre eres bienvenido, —dijo en serio. —Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Si este tipo se nos ha escapado, no quiero que sea a ti por el que venga después, —dijo y Magnus lo saludó con un gesto de la mano, todo lo que podía hacer mientras apoyaba a su aún débil amigo.

Magnus abrió el portal y miró hacia atrás. —Estaos a salvo, Alexander, y yo haré lo mismo. —Alec vio como Magnus y su amigo desaparecían a través del portal que luego se cerraba detrás de ellos, y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Alec se volvió hacia Jace y Lydia. —Vamos, vamos a unirnos a la caza. Este monstruo será capturado esta noche, no importa lo que haga falta.

Jace extendió su mano, agarrando la de Alec en una cerradura firme. —De acuerdo.

~

Le llevó hasta el amanecer para poder atrapar a la persona y tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente. Parecía que iba a estar inconsciente por un tiempo, amarrado a una cama, por lo que Alec decidió ir a descansar un poco. Parecía que su cabeza apenas había tocado la almohada, al parecer, cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. —¿Papi?

Alec se sentó sobre sus codos, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Max por la rendija de la puerta. —¿Max? Sabes que no puedes dejar tu habitación, —dijo mientras se sentaba, solo para parpadear cuando vio que había una mano agarrando el hombro de Max con uñas pintadas de negro. —¿Magnus?

Magnus asomó la cabeza, sonriendo en tono de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero Isabelle me llamó. Max estaba asustado por toda la conmoción de la noche y por la velocidad con la que huimos, y pensó que se calmaría si fuera a verlo, pero solo quería ver a su padre.

Alec asintió, tendiéndole la mano. —Ven aquí, Blueberry, —dijo medio dormido.

Max corrió hacia la cama, extendiendo la mano, y Alec lo levantó fácilmente. —Papi, —dijo con un suspiro, acurrucándose contra el pecho desnudo de Alec. —Magnus, también, —dijo, y Magnus se detuvo en la entrada, con los ojos abiertos como un ciervo a la luz de los faros.

Alec miró a Max, luego echó un vistazo a la cama. —Um, Max, realmente no creo que Magnus pueda encajar con nosotros, —dijo, recostándose contra las almohadas con Max sentado boca abajo. —La cama de Papi es muy pequeña.

—¡No, Magnus! —Dijo Max, su pequeño labio temblando un poco mientras miraba a Magnus. —No te vayas, —dijo, y Magnus rápidamente se acercó.

—Oh, no, no iré a ningún lado, —prometió, alborotando el cabello de Max. —¿Qué tal si me siento aquí, eh?, —Preguntó, agachado junto a la cama. —Estaré justo aquí.

—Puedes entrar, —argumentó Max, haciendo un gesto de aproximadamente seis pulgadas de cama al lado de Alec. —Tengo miedo, —dijo y Magnus gimió.

—Cariño, soy un poco más grande que tú, —señaló. —Mira, no voy a ir a ningún lado, —prometió. Chasqueó los dedos y una silla apareció al lado de la cama. Se sentó y tomó la mano de Max. —¿Ves? Me quedaré aquí.

Max hizo un puchero, pero finalmente asintió. —No te vayas, —le ordenó, y Magnus asintió con seriedad.

—No iré a ningún lado. —Él sonrió y pateó sus pies repentinamente descalzos en el costado de la cama, mirando a Alec deliberadamente. Alec rodó sus ojos, pero movió el borde de sus sábanas sobre los pies de Magnus mientras rodaba hacia un lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Max. Magnus apoyó su cabeza contra el borde de la cama y se enredó con los dedos entre los pequeños de Max. —Papi necesita dormir un poco, cierra los ojos, cariño.

Max refunfuñó algo, pero se relajó en la mano de su padre. —Hora de la siesta, —estuvo de acuerdo muy suavemente y Magnus pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Alec a pesar de que sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo. Magnus se rió un poco y se sorprendió pero complacido cuando Alec se movió y presionó su rodilla en el tobillo de Magnus para callarlo. Magnus no estaba exactamente cansado, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido también.

~

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta fue lo que despertó a Alec, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho, porque abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Magnus haciendo la cara más adorable y gruñona frente a Alec mientras él dormía. —'Lec, no te detengas,— murmuró Magnus, demasiado dormido para usar palabras completas.

Alec sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota al ver a Magnus moverse en su asiento y hacer muecas, pero no pudo evitarlo. —¿Sí?, —Llamó, y Max se despertó con un gruñido gruñón, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Alec.

—Papi, tranquilo, estoy durmiendo, —se quejó y Magnus apreció un ojo, cerrándolo de nuevo cuando vio a Alec mirándolo.

—Sí, Alec, estamos durmiendo, —estuvo de acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió y Jace se inclinó, solo para levantar una ceja a los tres. —Uh, Alec, mamá está aquí. Ha llamado al Consejo aquí para tratar con este Mundano.

Alec se apresuró a sentarse, deteniendo a Max antes de que pudiera tirarlo de la cama. —¡¿El Consejo está aquí ?! No entiendo, ¿por qué no solo lleva al Mundano a Alacante?, —Preguntó, al instante despierto.

Jace negó con la cabeza. —Casi no convocaron una reunión. No quieren llamar la atención sobre el asunto ya que no creen que sea lo suficientemente importante para una reunión del Consejo.

—El jefe de actuación del Clan de vampiros de Nueva York casi fue asesinado, —destacó Alec. —Eso es un gran problema.

—Y esa es la única razón por la que convocan una reunión, —dijo Jace. Sacudió la cabeza. —Lo sé, es estúpido, pero puedes abordar eso con ellos.

Magnus se acercó a Max, y Alec se lo entregó. Max miró a Alec con una cara triste, y Alec solo se inclinó, besando su frente. —Papi tiene que ir a trabajar, ¿está bien? Haré que la tía Izzy vaya a cuidarte, porque también podría necesitar a Magnus.

—Nooo, no Magnus, —dijo Max, abrazando a Magnus con fuerza.

Magnus besó el cabello de Max. —Está bien. La tía Izzy te cuidará muy bien. —Se puso de pie y se puso nuevamente los zapatos. —Alexander, lo llevaré a su habitación mientras te vistes, —dijo, y Alec asintió en agradecimiento.

Alec no estaba seguro de por qué Max había estado tan aferrado los últimos días, pero tenía la sensación de que acababa de enterarse de toda la tensión de los últimos asesinatos. Desde que la familia había sido asesinada, y aún no identificada, la frustración de Alec había ido en aumento. Una cosa era que todo esto se metiera con él, pero Alec no estaba bien con todas estas cosas molestando a su hijo.

~

Alec entró en la biblioteca donde el Consejo se había reunido, y de inmediato sintió aprensión cuando vio la indignación en la cara de Lydia mientras permanecía de pie en la cabecera de la mesa mientras todos la miraban. —Lo siento, llego tarde. Estaba dormido, —dijo Alec mientras entraba, y se ponía de pie al lado de Lydia. —Miembros del Consejo, —saludó, inclinándose un poco. —Me sorprendió escuchar que todos se habían reunido aquí...

—Vamos a saltarnos la introducción y llegar al corazón del asunto. —Alec miró al Cónsul Penhallow mientras hablaba. —Lo que queremos saber, Alec Lightwood, es por qué hay un Mundano en el Instituto. Era el jefe interino de este instituto en el momento de su arresto, y sabe muy bien que no interferimos en la vida de Mundanos.

Alec miró a Lydia, quien le dirigió una mirada penetrante, y miró a Jace, que estaba parado con una mirada confundida. —Cónsul Penhallow... un Mundano fue atrapado en el acto de atacar a un vampiro y podemos confirmar que él es el mismo que ya había asesinado a otros múltiples Subterráneos en esta ciudad.

—Sí, pero nuestro trabajo es proteger a los Mundanos, no arrestarlos, —dijo y Alec miró alrededor de la mesa del Consejo, tratando de ver si él era el que se estaba volviendo loco aquí.

Lydia habló. —Este Mundano tiene la vista y es una amenaza para las personas en esta ciudad, no podríamos simplemente no hacer nada.

El representante del Instituto de Mumbai levantó un dedo. —¿No debería dejarle eso a la policía de Mundana, entonces? ¿Permitirles hacer su trabajo atrapando a una persona peligrosa?

Jace farfulló algo. —¡La policía Mundana no se dará cuenta de que está asesinando a Subterráneos a diestro y siniestro! No saben que los vampiros existen, ¡sin embargo, los estaba asesinando!

Maryse habló. —Creo que lo que el Consejo está tratando de decir, Jace, es que este no es nuestro lugar para intervenir. Lo que hacen los Mundanos no nos concierne.

—Tengo un testigo que puede confirmar que el último ataque definitivamente nos habría afectado, —habló Alec y el Cónsul Penhallow asintió.

—Te permitiré explicar tus acciones, —ella estuvo de acuerdo, y Alec miró a Jace, quien asintió con la cabeza. Cuando regresó con Magnus, hubo un murmullo de sorpresa de algunos miembros del consejo cuando Magnus llegó para pararse en el otro lado de Lydia. Miró a Alec con curiosidad, y Alec se aclaró la garganta. —Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes conocen a Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, —presentó. —Él puede explicar cómo no tuvimos más remedio que intervenir con el Mundano que fue atrapado atacando a un vampiro.

Magnus asintió en serio. —El vampiro que fue atacado era el jefe interino del Clan de Nueva York, Raphael Santiago. Él es responsable de liderar a los vampiros del clan más grande de la ciudad. Pude salvar su vida con la ayuda de Lydia, Jace y Alec, solo porque el atacante fue atrapado en el acto. Sin la guía de Rafael Santiago, el Clan probablemente volvería a estar bajo el control de la verdadera jefa del Clan, Camille Belcourt, a quien puedo prometer, aunque nunca ha sido atrapada, ha roto los Acuerdos antes, así que al salvar la vida de Rafael, les ahorró a todos ustedes mucho trabajo.

El Cónsul Penhallow negó con la cabeza. —Aprecio tu preocupación por nuestra carga de trabajo, Brujo, pero la especulación de lo que podría haber sido no es lo importante. Los mundanos han cazado vampiros durante años, si este Mundano se ha encargado de hacerlo, no podemos responsabilizarnos de vigilar sus acciones. Es desafortunado, pero nuestras leyes protegen a los Mundanos, no controlar sus acciones.

—¿Y qué hay de los habitantes del Submundo?, —Exigió Alec fuertemente. —Gente inocente estaba muriendo. Asesinó a turistas de vacaciones que no hicieron nada malo.

El representante de la ciudad de México habló. —Los vampiros y los hombres lobo no son necesariamente inocentes. Esa es una suposición. Los que obedecen la Ley pueden serlo, pero algunos son esclavos de su naturaleza. Tal vez este Mundano se estaba defendiendo...

—¿Contra un niño de ocho años?, —Demandó Alec, la voz cada vez más fuerte. —Él asesinó a la familia no identificada que todavía está en nuestra morgue en este momento. Pudimos concluir que la madre lo vio asesinar a su hijo antes de asesinarla. —Los miró a los ojos. —Dos vampiros españoles, un hombre lobo de California, y un brujo alemán y su marido Mundano fueron asesinados, y una vez que Mundano fue asesinado, la Clave quería que actuáramos, así que actuamos. Cuando creías que un Subterráneo los estaba matando, querías que lo detuviera. Lo detuve y ahora no estáis contento de que yo lo haga solo porque él no es un Subterráneo?

El Cónsul Penhallow frunció el ceño. —Un Subterráneo rompiendo los Acuerdos es asunto nuestro. Si un Subterráneo hubiera matado a este Mundano, ese sería nuestro trabajo. Pero como no era un Subterráneo, es trabajo para la policía de Mundana.

Alec cuadró sus hombros mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. —Me niego a liberar a ese Mundano. Asesinó a ocho personas, incluido un niño, y si lo liberan, no hay nada que los mundanos puedan hacer al respecto, ya que limpiamos el asesinato porque vivía en el Mundo de las Sombras.

—Usted, señor Lightwood, no puede a tomar esa decisión, —le recordó severamente el Cónsul Penhallow. —Lo que hizo fue desafortunado...

Magnus habló, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira. —¿Asesinar a ocho personas es 'desafortunado' para usted? ¡Ocho personas perdieron la vida! ¡Una niña fue asesinada frente a su propia madre! ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!

—No, era un mundano cazando monstruos, —dijo el representante francés sin rodeos. —No podemos perder tanto tiempo y recursos en Subterráneos. No valen la pena nuestros problemas...

—Tú eres el monstruo, entonces, —espetó Magnus, y Jace gentilmente lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo que los hiciera realmente enojados con él.

Maryse se aclaró la garganta. —Cónsul Penhallow, me gustaría disculparme por las acciones y dramatizaciones de mi hijo en este momento. Como sabes, tiene sus opiniones sobre este tema.

—Te refieres a mi hijo, —dijo Alec en tono amenazante. —Para aquellos de ustedes que no lo saben, mi madre está hablando de mi hijo, Max Lightwood. No tengo opiniones, soy un padre...

—No llames a eso por un nombre de cazador de sombras, —dijo Maryse, y Robert la miró conmocionado, incluso cuando Alec golpeó la mesa con las manos y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Entonces nunca deberías habérmelo dado, porque cada día deseo cada vez más que no haya sido maldecido con el mismo nombre que tú, —dijo con frialdad, ganándose un silencio conmocionado por todo el Consejo. Se enderezó nuevamente, aclarando su garganta. —El mundano será tratado por el asesinato de ocho personas. No me importa si la mayoría de ustedes son fanáticos que carecen de corazón para preocuparse por gente inocente asesinada sin importar su especie. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Tomad mi instituto y no me importa. Si me quitas la autoridad y lo sueltas, lo mataré yo mismo, —dijo sin rodeos.

Un grito de asombro rodeó la mesa y el Cónsul Penhallow se inclinó hacia delante. —Amenazar con dañar a un Mundano es un asunto serio. No debería tomarlo a la ligera.

Él la miró a los ojos, con la cabeza muy alta. —Hay personas en este Consejo que hubieran visto a mi hijo abandonado a la intemperie cuando era un bebé y lo dejaron allí para morir y fingieron que nunca lo vieron solo porque es un brujo, y sin embargo amenazan con neutralizar una amenaza para todos los Subterráneos en esta ciudad se considera una cosa más terrible a los ojos de nuestra Ley. Si no ven el problema con eso, dejar que un bebé muera sea preferible a castigar a un asesino, entonces no mereces ser el líder de la Clave. —Inclinó su cabeza a todos los rostros sorprendidos alrededor de la mesa. —Con respeto, te dejaré tomar tu decisión sin mi presencia. De repente, no confío en la seguridad de mi hijo en este Instituto, así que si me disculpan, me iré con mi hijo.

Alec sintió una extraña sensación de zen cuando salió de la biblioteca. No estaba molesto, no estaba abrumado, simplemente se sentía tranquilo. Al igual que finalmente había puesto todo sobre el tablero, y la incertidumbre estaba completamente fuera de sus manos ahora. Había dado su vida por ser el mejor Cazador de sombras que podría ser, y si no estaban de acuerdo con eso, estaba bien. Solo quería estar con su hijo ahora y ser el mejor padre que podría ser.

~

Magnus entró en la habitación de Max y vio que Max y Alec habían arrastrado muchas mantas y almohadas al suelo y estaban recostados contra la gran pila de almohadas, mientras que Alec le leía a Max un libro. Alec lo vio cuando entró, y señaló con un dedo el dorso del libro para que se uniera a ellos. Magnus se acercó y se quitó los zapatos antes de arrastrarse hacia ellos. Se recostó contra las almohadas y Max dio un soñoliento golpe de su mano y tiró del brazo de Magnus alrededor de él. Alec movió su brazo alrededor de Max para rodear a Magnus también. Magnus cambió a Max para que estuviera sentado en su regazo para que ambos pudieran acurrucarse en el costado de Alec. Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec, escuchando el cálido y reconfortante tono de la voz de Alec mientras continuaba leyendo.

Cuando Max se dejó caer en los brazos de Magnus, durmiéndose fácilmente, Magnus solo acurrucó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo inerte, frotándose la barriga mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás contra el pecho de Magnus. Sin embargo, no se molestó en hacer que Alec dejara de leer. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y solo disfrutó de la cálida comodidad de Alec y Max en sus brazos.

—Y los dos están dormidos, —dijo Alec de repente y Magnus sonrió contra su camisa. —Oh, no, sólo estás fingiendo. —Magnus se asomó y rápidamente cerró sus ojos de nuevo cuando vio a Alec sonriéndole.

—Nop, durmiendo, —susurró Magnus, haciendo callar a Alec mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro otra vez.

—Seguro que hablas mucho para ser una persona dormida, —dijo Alec, y cuando Magnus se asomó nuevamente, Alec simuló un jadeo. —¡Dios mío, estás durmiendo con los ojos abiertos!, —Susurró y Magnus resopló antes de poder contenerse, presionando su rostro contra la camisa de Alec. —¡Y él es un oso! —Alec agregó haciendo gemir a Magnus.

—Nooooo...

—Un oso cachorro, permíteme corregirme, —murmuró Alec y Magnus negó con la cabeza, la mejilla apoyada en la manga de Alec, pretendiendo dormir de nuevo. —Un cachorro de oso soñoliento.

Magnus sabía que su sonrisa era ridícula, pero con los ojos cerrados no tuvo que ver la reacción de Alec. —Oh Dios, estoy enamorado de un idiota, —se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba con el hocico el hombro de Alec. Alec se tensó de repente y Magnus se dio cuenta, con una sacudida, de lo que acababa de decir. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a Alec, temeroso de qué tipo de reacción recibiría. Alec lo miró con total y completo shock por un momento y Magnus negó con la cabeza. —Alec, estoy...

—Yo también te amo, —susurró Alec, y las palabras de Magnus murieron instantáneamente en su garganta. Magnus abrió la boca para tratar de encontrar algo que decir en respuesta, pero en cambio, Alec se agachó y reclamó sus labios en un beso rápido y torpe. Magnus apenas pudo responder antes de que Alec se alejara y Magnus persiguió sus labios, parpadeando hacia Alec cuando finalmente recordó cómo respirar. —Lo siento, pero hay una rodilla de niño pequeño en mi estómago cuando me inclino tanto, —murmuró Alec con timidez y Magnus sonrió.

—Dios, eres lo más lindo que hay, —susurró Magnus, y Alec se sonrojó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Magnus...

Magnus movió a Max lo suficiente como para poder inclinarse y tirar a Alec a un beso. Alec respondió de inmediato, aunque torpemente, y Magnus de repente fue golpeado por un pensamiento que lo hizo alejarse y sonreír sorprendido. —Alexander, —ronroneó en un tono burlón y Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Magnus movió sus cejas. —¿Fue ese tu primer beso?, —Preguntó, y Alec inmediatamente bajó la vista, ruborizándose adorablemente.

—Tal vez, —murmuró y Magnus se rió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Oh, querido, qué estúpidos Nephilim hay en este mundo por haber mirado esa bonita cara y nunca hicieran nada hasta ahora, —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Alec para sonreírle.

Alec lo miró con cautela. —¿No crees que es un poco patético?

Magnus levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué? Alec, no. —Él sostuvo su mirada, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Por qué diría eso?, —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. —Eres joven y encerrado, estoy triste de que nunca hayas explorado esa parte de ti. No es patético, —consoló.

Alec se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada. —La mayoría de las personas de mi edad ya están casadas.

—La mayoría de los Nephilim, tal vez, —dijo Magnus en voz baja, dándole un codazo en el costado con el codo. —Tienes veinticuatro. No hay razón para avergonzarse de ser inexperto tan joven.

Alec se sonrojó, pero sonrió, apretando su brazo alrededor de Magnus para tirar de él más cerca y extender la mano para rodear la mejilla de Max. —Hice todo al revés. Literalmente. Primero tuve un bebé, viví unos años como padre soltero y luego me enamoré de ti antes de dar mi primer beso.

Magnus se acurrucó en su costado. —Ser padre antes de que tengas tu primer beso es bastante salvaje, —bromeó, mirando a Alec a los ojos. —Despertaste una parte de mí que pensé que se había ido hace mucho tiempo. No me permití creer en el amor en tanto tiempo, pero eras un padre increíble, y me voló la cabeza porque eras un Nephilim y eras el hombre más amable que había conocido cuando la historia me enseñó a temer los prejuicios de tu clase. Creo que la mitad de la razón por la que me enamoré de ti es por lo maravilloso que eres como padre para un bebé brujo. Amo a Max tanto y estar contigo y Max es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Alec sonrió cansadamente. —Nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti si mi hijo no te amara primero. —Magnus solo sostuvo la mirada de Alec durante un largo momento antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en el costado de Alec otra vez.

—¿Puedo tenerte?, —preguntó Magnus cansado y Alec asintió contra su frente, presionando sus labios allí antes de descansar sus cabezas juntas.

—Siempre.

~

 

Habiendo tenido siempre el sueño ligero, Alec se despertó cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de Max antes de que se abriera. Él se tensó un poco, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Max y Magnus, solo para relajarse un poco cuando vio que era su padre y estaba solo.

Robert vio que estaba despierto y miró la escena. El corazón de Alec dejó de latir cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre definitivamente había notado cómo sostenía a Magnus. Sin embargo, se negó a mostrar su miedo mientras se separaba cuidadosamente de los dos. Lentamente bajó a Magnus de vuelta a las almohadas y atrapó a Max cuando se apartó de Magnus, apoyándolo gentilmente sobre las almohadas también. Se movió para arrodillarse y vio como Magnus empujaba a un somnoliento Max hacia su lado, más de cerca y Max metió una mano en la camisa de Magnus, colgándose de él.

Cuando Alec se levantó, se acercó a su padre, que lo condujo al pasillo. Alec cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella, manteniendo cuidadosamente su rostro en blanco mientras Robert se metía las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo tan incómodo como Alec sentía. —Entonces... ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme?, —Preguntó, mirando incómodamente a Alec.

Alec cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —No particularmente. Ya he dañado mi lugar en la Clave lo suficiente por un día. Y con la clara falta de cuidado sobre las vidas de los Subterráneos, creo que es probablemente lo mejor para todos si no le digo nada a nadie en el futuro previsible, —dijo bruscamente, aunque sin ninguna malicia.

Robert asintió, mirando hacia abajo. —No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero la Ley no es para los Mundanos. De ahí es de donde vienen...

—No me importa la Ley, me preocupo por lo correcto y lo incorrecto, —argumentó Alec. —Ese Mundano asesinó a gente inocente, no merece quedarse sin castigo solo porque es mundano.

Robert levantó la vista y asintió. —Esa es la conclusión a la que llegaron una vez que les recordé que los cuchillos que usaba eran demoníacos, —dijo y Alec parpadeó sorprendido. Robert solo se encogió de hombros. —Claramente buscó un demonio para crear armas que pudieran infligir ese tipo de daño a Subterráneos, y tuvo ayuda de alguien en la corte Seelie con ese líquido que se usó para controlar a la familia que asesinó, probando que puede poner nombres para ayudarnos a encontrar a los que violaron la ley y es cómplice de ellos. —Robert sonrió tristemente. —Él no va a estar libre. Él será castigado una vez que encuentren la manera de encerrarlo en alguna parte. Idris no está destinado para los Mundanos, por lo que no puede ser retenido en Alacante, pero no va a ser libre, eso es seguro.

Alec liberó una tensión que no sabía que estaba llevando. —Gracias al Ángel, —suspiró.

—No sabía que tu madre era así acerca de tu hijo, —dijo Robert, haciendo que Alec lo mirara sorprendido. Robert parecía preocupado mientras hablaba. —Nunca entendí realmente tu deseo de adoptar un bebé, especialmente un brujo, pero cualquier bebé, a tu edad sin estar casado y ya teniendo hijos propios, pero nunca pensé que ella diría cosas tan terribles sobre él. —sacudió su cabeza. —Ella lo llamó una 'cosa'. Y dijo que no era digno de tu nombre, —dijo, como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado. —Sé que nunca he tenido algo que ver con Max, pero Alec, está equivocada, —dijo con firmeza. Extendió la mano y puso su mano en el hombro de Alec. —Sé que lo amas. Él es tu hijo de la misma forma en que eres mi hijo, y no puedo imaginar lo enojado que debes estar por cómo lo trata. Nunca hubiera perdonado a mi madre si ella te hubiera tratado de esa manera, y no tengo idea de por qué tu madre alguna vez te haría eso.

Alec estaba sinceramente sorprendido por la reacción de su padre. No esperaba que su padre realmente no estuviera de acuerdo con Maryse. —Ella me dijo que la Clave ya no me iba a dar el Instituto, porque tengo un hijo de brujo y he llegado hasta aquí sin estar casado, así que estoy bastante seguro de que realmente no es así. —Se encogió de hombros. —Mientras no me llamen a Idris, nada importa. No podía llevar a Max a la casa de Alacante y no dejaré a mi hijo aquí para que lo críe otra persona, eso seguro. Solo espero que quien obtenga el Instituto no sea tan fanático como mamá, porque ya no confío en la mitad de la gente de aquí con Max. Hay una razón por la que Izzy, Jace y yo no vamos patrullando todos a la vez. Uno de nosotros siempre está con Max a menos que sea una emergencia.

Robert negó con la cabeza. —No te culpo, honestamente. —Alec sonrió levemente, incapaz de ayudar pero contento con la respuesta de su padre. —Solo porque no entiendo... mucho, —añadió, mirando con inquietud a la puerta, pensando claramente en los sentimientos obvios que Alec tenía por Magnus. —Pero entiendo que soy un padre que ama a sus hijos, y sé que somos Cazadores de sombras, se supone que debemos preocuparnos más por nuestra misión que por nuestros propios intereses, pero todos los padres que dicen que defienden primero la Ley sobre sus hijos están mintiendo. Todos mentimos y todos lo sabemos, —dijo sin rodeos. —No creo que haya una madre o un padre entre los Nephilim que no le dirían al Consejo dónde aplicar la Ley si se tratara de proteger a su hijo. El hecho de que tu hijo sea brujo no cambia nada.

—Si le preguntas a mamá, debería, —suspiró Alec. —Yo solo... —Miró hacia el pasillo, apretando la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra todas las emociones que luchaban dentro de él. —Pasé gran parte de mi vida haciendo todo lo que quería porque quería que estuviera orgullosa de mí, y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca debería haber tenido que hacer eso. Ella es mi madre. Debería haber estado orgullosa de quién era sin convertirme en el legado perfecto para ella, y ahora que lo he arruinado, ella me trata como una mierda. —Alec miró a su padre otra vez. —Max es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me importa si ella piensa que soy un fracaso por eso.

Robert se rió suavemente. —Por supuesto que no. Él es tu hijo. No te preocupes por tu madre, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ella puede pensar lo que quiera, no importa. Y en cuanto a la Clave, quién sabe, —dijo con tristeza. —Tal vez no te elijan. Pero es su pérdida si no lo hacen. Eres un líder fuerte, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Alec. —Robert tiró de él en un abrazo, sorprendiendo a Alec. Su familia realmente no abrazó mucho. —Eres mi hijo, y yo te amo, —dijo en voz baja. —No importa qué.

Alec se apartó, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. —Ni siquiera… —se detuvo, mirando hacia la puerta, y Robert negó con la cabeza.

—No importa qué, —reiteró.

~

Alec se puso de pie desafiante con Max en su cadera y Magnus a su lado hablando con Isabelle mientras veían al Consejo irse con el prisionero mundano encadenado. Ninguno de ellos se detuvo para hablar con él, y tampoco su madre, pero su padre se detuvo para despedirse, abrazar a Isabelle y despedirse de él y de Jace.

Se detuvo frente a Magnus y le tendió la mano. —Brujo Bane. Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo y nieto. Con todo.

Magnus parecía tan sorprendido como todos los demás, pero le dio la mano de todos modos. —No es algo por lo que me tienes que agradecer, Robert. Max es un brujo que necesitaba ayuda y su padre lo ama lo suficiente como para encontrar al brujo más cercano que pudiera y pedir ayuda. Resultó ser el hombre afortunado que llegó a conocer gente tan maravillosa y un niño tan dulce. —Robert parecía no ser engañado por su tono magnánimo, porque solo miró a Alec, luego de vuelta a Magnus, que no era lo que Magnus esperaba en absoluto.

—Definitivamente eres afortunado de haber estado tan cerca de mi hijo, eso es seguro. Él es un gran hombre, —dijo Robert sin rodeos, haciendo que Alec mirara a un lado de su cabeza mientras su cara ardía de un rojo brillante. Él asintió con la cabeza a todos y le dio un pequeño saludo a Max antes de seguir al resto del Consejo al irse.

Después de que se fueron, Jace e Isabelle se asomaron y miraron hacia abajo a Alec. —¿Oh? ¿De qué iba eso? —Preguntó Isabelle y Jace levantó una ceja.

Magnus miró a Alec, quien miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los venía, antes de mirar tímidamente hacia abajo para deslizar su mano en la de Magnus, entrelazando cuidadosamente sus dedos. Magnus le sonrió y Max miró sus manos con curiosidad. —¿Por qué tienes la mano de Papi?, —Preguntó, y Alec le sonrió a Max.

—Porque Magnus es mi novio.

La cara de Magnus estalló en una sonrisa gigante. —Soy tu novio, ¿eh?— Se inclinó hacia el costado de Alec y le dio un beso en la mandíbula. —Eres el más lindo.

Alec levantó la vista preocupado. —Bueno, no tienes que ser...

—Oh no, definitivamente soy tu novio, —interrumpió Magnus, radiante. —Estás atrapado conmigo ahora, cariño.

Jace levantó una ceja hacia ellos. —Oh, ¿así es como han sido todas estas 'lecciones mágicas'?

—Por supuesto que no, —argumentó Magnus. —Los poderes de Max son muy difíciles de controlar y tengo que ayudarlo a aprender. Su bienestar y su futuro con la magia es extremadamente importante, —dijo apasionadamente. —No dejaré que el desarrollo de mi pequeño y dulce Blueberry sufra solo porque creo que su padre es el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida.

Alec sonrió en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Magnus. —Y te amo porque amas a mi bebé, —respondió, y Magnus se giró y se puso de puntillas para besar dulcemente los labios de Alec.

—Maldición, Alexander.

—Ewwwwww, —dijo Max, golpeándose una mano sobre los ojos. —¡Bruto! ¡Papi, besar es asqueroso!

Alec le dio un juguetón ceño fruncido. —¿Oh si? ¿Estás diciendo que Magnus es asqueroso?

—Besar te da microbios, —proclamó Max muy en serio. —Los tienes ahora.

Magnus y Alec intercambiaron una mirada y Magnus sonrió, girando para deslizar sus brazos alrededor de Alec y Max, sonriéndole a Alec. —¿Oíste eso, cariño? Ahora tenemos microbios.

—Mmhmm, me enteré de que son contagiosos, —respondió Alec y Magnus se volvió hacia Max, que lo miró con desconfianza.

—Solo hay una cosa que hacer. ¡Dárselos a Max!, —Dijo, agarrando a Max y haciéndole cosquillas mientras le daba besos en la mejilla y en el pelo mientras chillaba y se alejaba.

—¡NOOOO! ¡MICROBIOS! —Gritó y Alec lo levantó más alto y besó el otro lado de su cara, haciéndolo chillar de nuevo. —¡PAPIII NOOOO!

Jace soltó una breve carcajada y luego se acercó, extendiéndose entre ellos para agarrar a Max, tirando de él para liberarlo. —Está bien, deja de darle piojos a mis sobrinos, monstruos, —dijo, abrazando a Max. —Está bien, Max. ¡Te salvaré de los gérmenes asquerosos de Papi y su novio!, —Prometió y Max suspiró dramáticamente.

—Papi y Magnus son asquerosos, tío Jace, —dijo sin rodeos y Magnus rió disimuladamente mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Alec momentáneamente antes de alejarse, sabiendo que no podían arriesgarse a que los vieran por el momento.

Isabelle se acercó y les sonrió a los dos. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, Hermanito, —dijo, extendiendo la mano para apretarla. —Pero ahora, Jace y yo tenemos que ir a desinfectar a nuestro pobre sobrino. —Le guiñó un ojo a Alec. —Dale a Papi y a su nuevo novio tiempo para solucionar ese problema de microbios, —bromeó, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Jace cuando comenzaron a salir. —Vamos, Max. No os preocupéis, sabemos cómo solucionarlo. Estoy pensando en chocolate caliente.

—¡No es tuyo!, —Max gritó de horror, y Alec resopló de forma muy poco atractiva antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y se tapó la boca con una mano cuando doblaron la esquina al final del pasillo. Magnus, sin embargo, solo sonrió, agarrando su mano para alejarse.

—Solo para que lo sepas, Alexander, nunca te dejaré vivir con ese ruido horrendo, —dijo, tirando de Alec para que volviera a soltar su mano.

Alec chocó sus manos entre ellos con una mirada de afecto. —Nunca lo vas a olvidar, ¿eh? Parece que planeas mantenerme cerca, —dijo en tono de broma, aunque se veía nervioso.

Magnus asintió muy serio, incluso si había una alegría visible en el fondo de sus ojos. —Oh, sí, por el tiempo que puedo, —dijo y Alec agachó la cabeza, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello de manera nerviosa.

—Me gusta esa idea, —murmuró y Magnus sonrió, mirando hacia adelante mientras él y Alec seguían caminando.

—Me imagine que querrías, —dijo en broma. Miró a Alec, y casi se derritió cuando vio la mirada de amor puro y genuino en los ojos de Alec cuando se encontró con la de Magnus. Magnus sabía que sería difícil para ellos. Tendrían que esconder algo de lo que ambos estaban muy felices, tendrían que enseñarle a Max a mentir sin importar qué tan gravemente les rompiera el corazón, y con la incertidumbre del futuro de Alec, no se podía decir qué podría pasarles.

Pero Magnus lo sabía, con cada fibra de su ser, que Alexander Lightwood y su hijo estaban listos para convertirse en lo único que Magnus siempre había querido, pero que, a pesar de su suerte, magia y riqueza, nunca había logrado tener: su familia. Sabiendo que ese sueño era finalmente una posibilidad para su futuro, todo valía la pena.


End file.
